Dark Shadows
by NativeMoon
Summary: Alternate Universe, Fantasy, Drama, Spiritual. Summary: After the fall of Voldemort many secrets are revealed amidst new beginnings. But nothing is ever as simple as it would seem even for a Native American in the Wizarding World reconnecting with her long-lost father. Harry Potter once again is The Chosen One and there is a lot more to loose. SS/OC RL HP. No Slash.
1. The Blade of Destiny

**Plot, new characters, new magical terms and abilities etc. are my intellectual property. If you want to borrow then please kindly ask. JK Rowling's characters and Wizarding Universe are all uniquely hers. **

_**Authors Notes: I am doing my own thing and am drawing on my own Nanticoke/Lenni-Lenape Native American heritage for this story for inspirational purposes, but am taking a number of liberties here. Some of the dialogue of the Native Americans in this story comes from famous quotes found through many sites on the web as well as my own recollections from various readings.**_

_**Alternate Universe, Fantasy, Drama, Angst. **_

_**Summary: After the fall of Voldemort many secrets are revealed amidst new beginnings. But nothing is ever as simple as it would seem **__**even for a Native American in the Wizarding World reconnecting with her long-lost father. SS/OC + RL + HP. No Slash.**_

**Dark Shadows**

**by NativeMoon**

**Chapter 1: The Blade of Destiny**

'_Daddy!' she wailed. "I want my Daddy! Nooooo! I want my Daddy!"_

_Tears streamed down the little girl's face and she screamed as rough hands pulled her from her father's embrace. The little girl clung desperately to her father as he struggled to hold her for just one more moment. He could not bear to let his child go._

_Several men stepped forward and partially blocked his way. They were not afraid of the White man with the strange blood and magic. Their people had their own peculiar and very potent brand of natural magic, something far more powerful than most in his world could ever conceive – including the evil one they were fighting against._

'_What kind of life would she have with you?' came her grandfather's voice as he handed the screaming child over to her grandmother. 'You and that metaphysical terrorist your people have unleashed on the world! Your kind made him what he is as much as he himself. So long as he and those who follow in his ways exist in this world, neither my daughter nor my granddaughter will be safe."_

"_I'm her father! She belongs with me! I will do the best I can to protect her! I would die for her – I would die for them both! Why can't you see that?!" the stranger said heatedly._

"_Nuxa__ PLEASE!" came her mother's voice as she addressed her grandfather in the language of their people. "I love him! Don't do this!"_

"_If you go to this __Sewanakw__ with the strange blood once more, __Nicantet__, you will never come back! Sacrifice your life but do not sacrifice the little one to the beat of a foolish heart!"_

"_No thanks to you we have paid for what little have left with our lives," said an Elder. "And this is how you repay your debt to your people? His problems with this Voldemort are not ours to fight. And neither are they yours. You forget who you are."_

"_What do you know of life or death? What do you know of worthy sacrifice?" asked another._

"_How smooth must be the language of the Whites, when they can make right look like wrong, and wrong like right," came the voice of another._

"_The ground on which we stand is sacred ground. It is the blood of our ancestors. So long as we remain here, we will live," her grandfather said sternly. "I am a red man and not of your kind. If the Great Spirit had desired me to be a one of your kind he would have made me so in the first place. He put in your heart certain wishes and plans; in my heart he put different desires. Each is good in his sight. It is not necessary for Eagles to be Crows. We may not have much in your eyes but we are free. No demon controls our footsteps; no abomination to all that is sacred and good like the one who will take my foolish daughter's life. If we must die in that way we will die here as our ancestors did. I say this to you, my Ni__cantet in the presence of the Great Spirit: You rush blindly to your death. This is not a warrior's death; it is not an honorable death. And the little one – she will not love you for it. Your place is here. You are safe here, with your own kind.__"_

_He was crying inside. But it was not the way of his people to show such emotion in the presence of strangers._

"_You don't have the right," her mother cried. "She's our baby! __**Ours! **__Not yours!"_

"_You know the ways of our people!" her grandmother evenly. "Surely you did not think that we would let you take her to an early walk home without defending her right to live! She would walk a different path than the one you would choose for her! She has the right to live! She has a right to her own destiny!"_

"_Daddy please!" the little girl wailed once more craning her head to see her father. She twisted around, stretching her arms wide and wiggling her fingers trying to touch him. He was so close, and yet so far away. "Don't leave me Daddy; please don't leave me!" _

"_She's our daughter! We love her!" the stranger said hoarsely as he blinked back hot tears and strained to see the only child he would ever have. _

"_What will it be, N__icantet?" asked her grandfather sharply. "Your daughter or the Strangeblood?"_

_Her mother tried to reach out to her and was blocked by several women. She looked up at the Englishman she loved and clung to him. She could not bear to let him go._

"_Daaaaaadddddyyyyy!"_

"_So be it," her grandfather said softly._

_He raised up his hands._

"_Daaaaaadddddyyyyy!"_

_FLASH!_

_Her mother and father were gone._

"_Mooooommmmyyyy! Daaaaaadddddyyyyy!"_

"_Noooooooooo! Daaaaaadddddyyyyy!"_

"_Daaaaaadddddyyyyy!"_

"_**Daaaaaadddddyyyyy!"**_

**XxxOOOxxX**

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Remus Lupin stirred underneath the blanket and turned over, pulling it over his head. He had fallen asleep on the sofa in his sitting room and couldn't be bothered to climb the stairs to go to bed. It was enough to have made up the stairs from the cellar below. He was recovering from another painful werewolf transformation. The Wolfsbane potion he needed to prevent it was as inaccessible as ever without so much as a galleon to his name.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Remus sighed. He really didn't want to have to get up, as tired as he was. On the other hand, he didn't know why he should be so fussed about getting some sleep. The dream would only come to haunt him yet again. Just as it had every time he slept over the last 18 years.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

"Alright, I'm coming," he said with a yawn as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

He assumed it would be the familiar snowy white form that was Hedwig, the owl that belonged to Harry Potter. Harry was in the midst of training as an Auror and it had been a while since Remus had last heard from him. The werewolf finally had a look at his visitor and there was a sharp intake of breath. A few laboured steps and he opened the window where a red owl was perched. This was a highly unusual owl, not indigenous to the British Isles. It had flown a long way and there was only one place from which it could have come. Remus took the message from the leg stuck out to him and then opened the window wider.

The owl flapped into the room and settled onto a chair.

"I'm sorry – I don't have an owl of my own. So no owl treats. And as you can see I don't have so much as a sickle to my name. I have biscuits – cookies, will that do?"

There was a low hoot of acknowledgement and Remus headed off to his kitchen. After a moment he returned with a small dish of water and some butter biscuits and placed them on the arm of the chair. He then sat down with the note and opened it with trembling hands.

There was one sentence.

'_It is time.'_

**XxxOOOxxX**

"It is time you learned the truth for yourself," Alicia 'Mourning Dove' Woapanachke said gravely. "The truth about the blood that flows in your veins."

Juniata Woapanachke looked over at the Council of Elders from her seat on the floor of the tribal council longhouse. Her grandmother was one of the most revered of all who guided the Nanticoke Indian Tribe. Only a fool with a serious death wish would not listen when she spoke.

Alicia regarded her granddaughter solemnly. It had been six months to the day that her husband Standing Bear had 'gone home' – the day that her beloved husband had died. And yet it seemed that when her immortal beloved walked on to the next world he had taken something of her granddaughter with him.

Hindsight being 20/20 she'd had many regrets about what had happened all those years ago. They should have anticipated that June would have total recall of that day. No matter what was said to her – her granddaughter always knew that everyone around her was lying to her about what happened to her parents; they hadn't simply vanished into thin air, leaving her to be raised by her grandparents.

June had just returned from her latest Vision Quest and something of significance had been revealed to her: the truth of what she really was. She possessed a magic far beyond that of her people and was not meant to remain in Delaware in the territory of Mitsawokett, their ancestral home. There was an old one, like the Elders but not one of them who would send for her. This old one would lead her to her destiny.

And so her grandmother reported the messages of the quest to the Council. June had taken up the mantle of Sachem and the Council of Elders had decided that it was time she had the truth and embraced her true birthright.

"My parents did not simply vanish," the young Sachem said respectfully as she sat on the floor facing the Elders.

"No, they did not," her grandmother said gravely.

"There was a great conflict – one that was not ours, but one that my mother got caught up in unintentionally."

"Yes."

"A stranger came from another world, a world of Strangebloods with conflicts not so different from those in the world of the whites, and it was through him that her destiny moved."

Her grandmother nodded as she looked into her granddaughters piercing blue eyes. She was more daughter than granddaughter and it would kill her to let June go to her own peculiar fate.

"You see?" said Aida Susquehanna, another Elder as she gestured and nodded, "The power of _their_ spirits move through her as much as ours. She knows._ She knows_."

"What else, our daughter?" Aida asked as she took a seat across from June and clasped her hands. A significant gesture, for it was public acknowledgement of the high standing of the young Sachem and appreciation of her undeniably superior gifts in their eyes.

"I am here because my destiny was independent of my mother's. She lived her life as she was meant to live it. What you all did, what _she_ did – all was as it was meant to be. All is as it was meant to be. She and the one with the totem strangeblood – it was meant to be. She did have a choice – but it was not her destiny to remain here. Just as it is not mine."

There was silence.

"_I remember," _June said quietly. "I remember that day. I have dreamt about it for the last 18 years. I barely remember her. I would not remember her were it not for the photographs, Grandmother. But him – even now I remember him. I remember what it felt like to be held by him, I remember his voice singing me to sleep, I remember his smell. I remember what it was like to have his love. I have always remembered my father even though I have nothing from him but memories; especially those of that day…"

"He did leave something for you, Nicantet," Alicia said quietly.

The old woman took a deep breath.

"You see, despite what happened all those years ago I always knew that this day was inevitable. Your grandfather had a father's love for you, his only grandchild. He wanted to protect you, to keep you safe. But you have been no safer here than you would have been the world of the strangebloods in some respects. You have seen more and fought more battles than the whole of this Council put together. It is because of what you are as much as who. You know this, my daughter."

June nodded respectfully. She was crying inside, but it was not the way of a Sachem to wage an emotional battle in public.

Alicia reached under her cape and pulled out a purple velvet drawstring bag with Celtic embroidery. She held it in both hands, sighed deeply and then took a seat on the floor across from her granddaughter next to Aida.

Once seated she held the bag out to her granddaughter.

June took it tentatively with slightly trembling hands. She held it for a moment and closed her eyes. A few tears streamed down both cheeks and her grandmother reached over and stroked them away.

June opened her eyes and her grandmother gestured for her to open the bag.

The young Sachem opened the bag and pulled out a silver heart-shaped choker with a ruby setting. There was a matching cuff and earrings.

There were audible gasps from other Elders.

In addition to the extremely valuable jewelry there was something else. A long rectangular box with an inscription in what would in time be revealed as Ogham. June opened it and most curiously there was a sort of wand that had Celtic engraving and a ruby at its base.

She looked at her grandmother questioningly.

"They are from your father – a family heirlooms from his mother. The wand belonged to your mother," Alicia said quietly. "Although they hold great monetary value in this world – they are valuable for a different reason in his."

"And that reason is?"

"That is for him to tell you…"

"He still lives in the world of the Strangebloods," said June evenly, "and we are meant to reunite through the ancient one who is revered in his world."

"It is so," said Aida with a nod.

"But there is something else…my life has a purpose and that purpose is to do with that world and not this one."

"Yes, Nicantet," said Alicia. "Your destiny is intertwined with those of others, your father included. It was not for him to know all those years ago, but he knows now. And now it is time. Your time to embrace what and who you are and the world you were meant to walk in."

"I understand," June said softly. "It is hard to accept…that I will never see this world again. That when I leave all that I know fades into the mists of time."

"So it was written by the Great Spirit long ago and so it will be done," said Eagle-Eye Lenapehoking, an Elder and one of the most fearsome warriors of the tribe. "But remember Juniata – always remember who you are and where you came from in _this_ world. Your name will be exalted in the world of the Strangebloods but the path you must walk will not be easy because the path of a Sachem is never easy. This I do not need to tell you, but time is short and what needs to be said will be."

June nodded in agreement. Wisdom was always sacred even if it was already known.


	2. It is Time

**Plot, new characters, new magical terms and abilities etc. are my intellectual property. If you want to borrow then please kindly ask. JK Rowling's characters and Wizarding Universe are all uniquely hers. **

_**Authors Notes: I am doing my own thing and am drawing on my own Nanticoke/Lenni-Lenape Native American heritage for this story for inspirational purposes, but am taking a number of liberties here. Some of the dialogue of the Native Americans in this story comes from famous quotes found through many sites on the web as well as my own recollections from various readings.**_

_**Alternate Universe, Fantasy, Drama, Angst. Summary: After the fall of Voldemort many secrets are revealed amidst new beginnings. But nothing is ever as simple as it would seem **__**even for a Native American in the Wizarding World reconnecting with her long-lost father. SS/OC + RL + HP. No Slash.**_

**Dark Shadows**

**by NativeMoon**

**Chapter 2: ****It is Time…**

It's funny how a person can want something so badly, but if the opportunity actually arises they question the logic behind their desire.

It had been two weeks since Professor Dumbledore's visit. June had taken time to speak with him alone before he left and though she'd felt somewhat reassured at the time, now that she was actually leaving there was nothing but nagging doubts.

'You are doing the right thing,' her grandmother advised and she and Aida helped June pack the last of her things. 'The others that are whispering that you should stay are the very same that have always thought you should go. You cannot live your life for anyone except yourself!'

'Isn't that selfish?' June asked as she looked thoughtfully around her bedroom. The only other time she'd been away from home was when she went away to university. The University of Pennsylvania had been traumatic enough; but this, this was different. 'That's exactly what my mother did…'

'They have a choice,' Aida said gently. 'We as a people have always known that this time would come. Now they know that it isn't some whimsical fairy story – and they have their part to play. What your mother did, what happened with her is not the same thing. The difference between your mother and you was Standing Bear.'

The young Sachem looked at her grandmother who nodded her agreement.

'I've never been absolutely convinced that he did the right thing, but I can accept that everything happened as it was meant to.' Alicia said firmly. 'There are reasons for everything, my Nicantet. It is not for even the Sachems to know all. Sometimes, you simply have to have the faith that the path you are walking is right and just.'

There was a sudden shimmering cold that seemed to pass through them. It was highly unusual for the summer. Everywhere else was suffering through a heatwave, but not the territory known as Mitsawokett where they lived.

'We must hurry,' Alicia said. 'It has begun!'

There wasn't much left to do, as most of her things had been packed and sent to Dumbledore's world the week before. Strange little creatures with bat-like ears had come in the dead of night and taken everything but what she needed for her final weeks at home and a few personal items. Her grandmother had given her many things that had belonged to her parents and their families, saying the time had come for her to have them. There were other things too – things that were important for her as a Sachem.

'There is someone waiting…?' Aida asked as she took note of yet another change in atmosphere.

'Yes – a colleague of Professor Dumbledore's,' June answered anxiously they left the house shrouded by darkness. It was hard to accept that in actuality it was just past Noon; it may was well be midnight it was so dark out. She had a small rucksack on her back and was carrying a large leather case. Her grandmother and Aida carried a smaller case and leather bag.

A small procession of people followed along behind the three women carrying lit torches and camping lamps that reflected eerily off the now snow-encrusted landscape. Suddenly June stopped. In front of her was a small footbridge that would enable her to cross the once raging river that had fallen completely silent two days before before icing over. Her mind did not want to register what she saw on the other side of the bridge. It was like looking down a dark tunnel with bright light beckoning at the end.

'This is as far as any of you can go,' she whispered in a choked voice, trying not to shiver too much. 'If you cross – you are lost to all of this…'

'And so are you, our daughter,' Eagle-eyes said as tears rolled down his aged cheeks. 'Remember who you are and no matter what happens, you walk strong!'

'You do us proud!' a voice called out and then several more chimed in.

'Why me,' June whispered as tears filled her eyes. 'Why me, of all people?'

She hurriedly blinked them away. She was Sachem, and a warrior. She needed to be strong for her people as much as herself.

'No one else could do this but you, our daughter,' Aida said. 'You do this for the greater good of us all, in time you will see.'

'_Lapich Knewell,' _June said strongly to everyone. 'Until I see you again…'

'That you will, my Nicantet,' her grandmother said with pride. 'That you most certainly will!'

June hugged those closest to her and then slowly walked across the bridge.

Waiting for her on the other side was Severus Snape, Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The former Death Eater with the unwavering interest in the Dark Arts could not believe his eyes. He watched her say "so long for now" to her people and walk across the bridge, with the shadowing figues waving and calling out to her from a snow-covered village shrouded in darkness as they and it faded into thin air.

**xxxOOOxxx**

June walked to where a lone figure stood in the distance. The sun was so bright she had to put on her sunglasses. But before she did, she had to see for herself. She turned around staring numbly at what she knew was the ancestral lands of her people – and everything was gone. Everything that she knew; the small houses, the traditional Nanticoke longhouses including Council wigwam, the bridge – everything was gone and the river was raging once more. There was nothing but an expanse of rolling green hills and woodlands as far as the eye could see.

Had the stranger not been there she might have broken down. Instead she looked up at the sun shining brightly over what used to be her home.

It was a glorious summer day.

**xxxOOOxx**

'_Go!' _a chorus of voices urged her gently, voices the strange man could not hear as he drew closer.

Snape looked over at the young woman, amazed at how controlled she was in the face of the improbable. As a wizard he'd heard of some strange things and had even experienced some in his time, but nothing like this. He said nothing as he miniaturised her cases and bag and put them in her jacket pocket.

'An Apparation portal has been arranged,' he said crisply after finding his voice.

The young woman stared at him blankly and to Snape it seemed as though she were lost in another world. All things considered, it wouldn't surprise him to know that she was. The Potions Master didn't utter a single word after that. He took arm and linked it with his. They began to walk ahead almost equidistant to where the boundary of her village had been on the other side. He looked up and then at her. Snape counted, and on 'three' they leapt into a waterfall.

Even June could not fail to be impressed when they emerged in the Forbidden Forest as dry as they'd been when they both dressed that morning. This strange new world with its even stranger magic.

Still, she was more than certain she could surprise them, too.

**xxxOOOxxx**

Snape couldn't remember the last time he'd been so glad to be on familiar territory, but he was definitely feeling that way now. The events of the young woman's farewell had shaken him to his magical core. And that was precisely what bothered him. He was a wizard, who had seen things the likes of which June Woapanachke could only dream about (if her mind was as fertile as it had to be for her to be a Sachem), and yet his mind still did not want to accept what he'd seen.

Thank Merlin he need only deliver her to the Deputy Headmistress and then be on his way.

**xxxOOOxxx**

June stood numbly before Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts and listened quietly as the Headmistress introduced herself. Seeing that June wasn't in a state to say very much, Professor McGonagall explained a bit of history about the school as she escorted her to her rooms in Gryffindor Tower.

**xxxOOOxxx**

Hogwarts' newest Defense Against the Dark Arts professor looked around her new home. The rooms were spacious enough. She had a large bedroom, much larger than what she'd had at home. There was a spacious sitting room and even a small kitchenette, though couldn't imagine why she'd need it based on what she'd been told about the house elves. Her bathroom was of a decent size and surprisingly modern. She couldn't take issue with the décor either, but Professor McGonagall did instruct her to make the space her own.

The young woman walked around the space several times and then began to unpack her things with the aid of a house elf. She couldn't find it in herself to cry now, instead there was just the numbness with a faint touch of bitterness.

**xxxOOOxxx**

'Noooo! Nooo!'

Juniata awoke with a start. She took a deep breath as tears streamed from her eyes. The Dream. Yet again. Despite the years and the miles of ocean and land that separated her from her true home, it was as sharp and clear as ever.

Someone was shaking her gently. She looked up into black eyes.

'Are you alright?' Snape enquired reluctantly.

He'd come to the Professor's Lounge in search of his spare robes and definitely was not expecting to find the young Native American woman not only dressed head to toe in the regalia of her tribe but also in the throes of a nightmare. It was nearing lunchtime.

'_So this is the new lamb for the slaughter,'_ he thought to himself as he finally had a good look at her without sunglasses and the woollen hat that had covered her head when he'd brought her here.

He wasn't the first to think that perhaps the Headmaster had finally overstepped the boundaries of common sense to hire a Native American to fill the once-jinked DADA post. He had not expected a woman nor one who was so young. To be a Sachem…a Medicine Woman, Wisewoman, Spiritualist, Shaman…and at such a young age – her knowledge and experience of Magic, Dark Arts, Defense and Healing was no doubt formidable.

Professor Snape had just returned from a research trip of several days. It was the first time in a long while that he'd been able to do such a thing. He was more than a bit curious about Native American cultures and their spiritual practices, but in particular the Nanticoke given the tribal affiliation of their newest staff member. He had spent time in London in Muggle internet cafes and at the British Library. He was finally being faced with a competitor for the post who at least was somewhat worthy in his estimation.

The Nanticoke were excellent hunters, farmers and fisherman. They were successful agriculturalists, traders and merchants. Most intriguing to him – Nanticoke culture shared elements from both their cousins the Lenni-Lenape and the Powhatan, and many elements that were exclusive to them, most notable of which was the use of poisons and sorcery. Legends still existed that a Nanticoke could strike down his enemy from miles away simply by blowing in their directions. For this reason the Nanticokes were feared and respected by their neighbors.

It was an extremely rare event for the Potions Master to be intrigued by anyone, but his curiosity was definitely piqued by the woman in his arms. She was living proof that the belief in his world that natural magic was unfocused and impossible was incorrect.

June tried to get herself together as she shook her head in a jerky 'yes'. She was sweating profusely and shaking as though she was having an epileptic fit. Her new job as DADA Professor was not getting off to a good start. Having nightmares in the Professor's Lounge in front of a colleague, and one that supposedly coveted her job and would do anything to get it, was not a strategic career move.

She recognised Professor Snape even though she'd tried not to take much notice of him that day. He had not been around since she arrived a few days ago and she'd heard more than enough stories from the other staff who were all too eager to talk about him behind his back. But as with anything, she had her own mind and was not going to pass judgement as they had done. She also refused to be party to their gossip – something that already put her at odds with the majority of them, not that she cared.

'I am inclined to disagree...' he acknowledged sharply giving her a look that she couldn't quite place.

There was silence

'Miss Woapanachke?'

The young woman was trembling uncontrollably. Her eyes had rolled to the back of her head.

The Potions Master held onto her to prevent her from falling onto the floor. After a minute or two she seemed to calm down. He tapped the table in front of the sofa they were on. A glass of water and two small bottles of potions appeared. He mixed the potions into the glass and held it to Juniata's lips. Once she had drunk it all he tapped again and a basin with cool water, a face cloth, two more potions and a towel appeared. He mixed the potions in the basin, wet the cloth and then wiped her face, neck and hands in silence. He fleetingly thought she had the most beautiful skin he had ever seen – it was a rich dark honey colour and was silky smooth to the touch.

For someone with such a fearsome reputation he had quite a gentle touch, Juniata thought to herself. Neither spoke as the most hated figure in the school ministered to his young colleague.

'Your garments are much too heavy for this heatwave,' he said curtly breaking the silence at last as he took off the beaded deerskin and fur moccasins and leggings she wore and then her fancy shawl and cape. She was wearing a short-sleeved ankle-length beaded deerskin dress that scooped low in the back and front and a rather fearsome blade that she wore belted to her left side. 'Not to mention inappropriate for the British Isles…'

'Wearing three layers of black buttoned up to the top of your throat isn't exactly ideal either…' came a soft but shaky reply. 'I am who I am, Professor – even in your wizarding world. My clothes are as much a part of me as my skin colour is. I know who I am. I am not one of you.'

The Potions Master quirked his left eyebrow as he bathed her face again in silence. He wasn't accustomed to having anyone speak to him in that way.

Professor Dumbledore walked in just as he bathed the area between her throat and chest.

'Ahh, Miss Woapanachke! I am so sorry I was not here to great you when you arrived – urgent business for the Ministry of Magic you know. I wanted to…' the Headmaster's voice trailed off as he took in the unbelievable sight of his Potions Master holding the new DADA professor in his arms and wiping her cleavage.

'Good afternoon, Headmaster…' Professor Snape said coolly.

He was about to provide an excuse other than the truth to explain their compromising position. Epileptic fits were not looked upon kindly in the wizarding world. But he would be quite shocked to learn the truth behind his colleague's seeming ill health.

'I took ill, Sir,' Juniata said quietly. 'I guess I am not yet used to the Highland heat…'

'Ahh well I would venture to say your garments are bit heavy for these extreme temperatures. I should have warned you. I thought I would welcome you and say we are really looking forward to having you with us. I hope the association will be a long one,' said Professor Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eye.

Professor Snape was still holding the young woman in his arms.

'Thank you, Sir…. So do I.'

'Please, let's dispense with this Sir business. Makes an old man feel even older. It's Albus or Headmaster – or heaven forbid the more formal Professor,' suggested the Headmaster with a grin. 'Sherbet Lemon?'

He fished out one of his favourite sweets from his pocket and popped it into his mouth.

'Er, no thank you…'

'Well – enjoy the quiet while you have it. Quite some time until the term starts you know. Good afternoon to you both.'

**XxxOOOxxX**

'I'm sorry, my manners seem to have deserted me along with my energy. I'm Juniata Woapanachke – some people call me June…' she said extending her hand as Dumbledore closed the door to the lounge behind him. 'I never did introduce myself to you properly.'

Professor Snape looked at the young woman as if she had just landed from another planet. She might well have done, so exotic was she in the British Isles, let alone his world.

'Severus Snape, Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House,' he said cautiously. 'If I might ask – if some people call you June then what of the rest?'

June gave him a gentle smile. 'The name I was given during my naming ceremony…it's Wolf Child…so most people on the reservation called me Moony…'

'Wolf Child?!' Snape barked as a rather unpleasant association from the past came to mind.

'Yes; wolves are my Life Totem animal – the essence of my spirit – my guides. Just as the crow is yours…but you also have the raven as do I.'

'The Crow?'

June laughed softly.

'There is much you wizards do not understand about yourselves…and about what you are. All this magic yet no real connection to the spirits from which it comes. But if you would like to know more about totems you are more than welcome to sit in on my first classes.'

Snape looked at her open-mouthed

'And by the way; your shadow totem – dear professor – is the wolf…and mine is the crow.'

June smiled – an enigmatic smile.

She would tell him no more than he needed to know at the moment.


	3. Harmonic Convergence

**Plot, new characters, new magical terms and abilities etc. are my intellectual property. If you want to borrow then please kindly ask. JK Rowling's characters and Wizarding Universe are all uniquely hers. **

_**Authors Notes: I am doing my own thing and am drawing on my own Nanticoke/Lenni-Lenape Native American heritage for this story for inspirational purposes, but am taking a number of liberties here. Some of the dialogue of the Native Americans in this story comes from famous quotes found through many sites on the web as well as my own recollections from various readings.**_

_**Alternate Universe, Fantasy, Drama, Angst. Summary: After the fall of Voldemort many secrets are revealed amidst new beginnings. But nothing is ever as simple as it would seem **__**even for a Native American in the Wizarding World reconnecting with her long-lost father**__. __**Harry Potter once again is The Chosen One and there is a lot more to loose**_. _**SS-RL-HP-OC**_

**Dark Shadows**

**by NativeMoon**

**Chapter 3: Harmonic ****Convergence**

The next time the irascible Potions Master saw his young colleague was at breakfast the next morning in the Great Hall. Though it was not required, most of the staff present so early before term started tended to take this one meal together. He had not seen her at lunch the day before nor had she come to dinner. He supposed that her illness left her more debilitated than she had let on.

As always he wore a look of uncompromising disinterest but kept his ears open. Most of the talk so far centred around her. The Sachem was a mystery to them having not spent much time in their presence since her arrival. She hadn't even so much as had a meal with them. Her manner was a strange as her clothes and it did not go down well with some of them who were vehemently opposed to the presence of a Muggle in their midst and in a position which she could not possibly be well-suited for.

June strolled in after everyone else had been seated and the animated chatter ground to a halt. There were two seats left; one with the cluster of colleagues all conveniently seated near the door and one with Snape at the far end of the rather long table. Their colleagues tended to give him a wide berth and summer break was no exception.

Without asking if he minded, she sat down across from Professor Snape and folded her serviette on her lap. She tapped her plate three times and bowl of pink grapefruit appeared along with hot porridge, granola, honey, semi-skimmed milk, green tea and bottled spring water.

Snape quirked an eyebrow. Considering June had not graced any mealtime thus far with her formidable presence, he could only wonder how she had managed such a miraculous feat. Everyone else was making due with the usual platters of sausages, bacon, kippers, fried tomatoes, fried bread, fried eggs, baked beans, coffee, English Breakfast Tea and Orange Juice. A typical English Fry-Up even with the smoldering temperatures outside.

'This is not a restaurant! Custom meals are not done here!' sniffed Huntington Harmsworth-Quays, the Muggle Studies professor who clearly thought he was more important than he was. He had an expression that could sour milk as he shouted down the table. 'What's good enough for one is good enough for all!'

'Then you are well within your rights to have what I am having since you are obviously displeased with what has been made available to you,' June said sweetly as she prepared her porridge with skim milk and honey.

The Potions Master was very taken aback to say the very least, though it did not show on his countenance. Of those present, Professors McGonagall, Flitwick and Sprout snorted at the young woman's forthrightness. Sinistra and Madam Pince giggled and Madam Pomfrey clapped a hand over her mouth. The Muggle-Studies Professor tended to be quite full of himself, not unlike their former colleague Gilderoy Lockhart, who had been DADA Professor some years ago. June had gone up in their estimation in putting their latest fraud squarely in his place.

Harmsworth-Quays pushed back his chair and stalked out of the room.

'You on one o' them Muggle diets or summat?' boomed Hagrid, Groundskeeper, Keeper of Keys and the Care of Magical Creatures professor after a moment of silence.

Her choice of food seemed peculiarly unappetising to him.

'Magic is but one aspect of the realm of the spirits,' replied the Sachem. 'Walking with the spirits effectively requires strength and power in order to gain their respect and blessing. You must have a strong body as much as a strong mind for them to know you. The potency of magical practices is highly dependent on proper nourishment of the mind, body and soul which in turns feeds the spirit and the same is true in reverse.'

'That what your people believe then?'

Sounded like a load of codswallop to him; and June knew exactly that it was what most of them thought.

'_That is what we know kind sir...' _

She tucked into her porridge after pulling out a book. Most of her colleagues looked around at each other and then looked down at their plates piled high with greasy food. Snape caught a look at the book she was reading.

'_Defensive Magical Theory and Practical Applications_?' he sneered quietly so that only she could hear. 'I would have thought one so expert was well above the tomes of our world...'

'Background research on what my students will have been taught. No doubt I will have my work cut out correcting years of misinformation and prejudice,' June replied in a rather tight voice as she frowned at whatever it was she was reading. 'No wonder your people end up on the wrong side of a wand so often…'

She continued to read and let out a sigh that was more an angry hiss.

'Absolute bullshit!' she wore quietly under her breath as she put the book down and slammed it shut.

Snape focused his attention to the greasy food on his plate; suddenly it did not seem so appetising. He actually agreed with her on her assessment of what purported to be one of the most factual and respected DADA texts sanctioned by the Ministry of Magic, but it was not for her to know that. The fact that she was so astute, particularly for one not of their world, was very annoying.

He wondered fleetingly what she could possibly know about any wizard or witch ending up on the 'wrong side of a wand'. Despite her so-called expertise she was still a Muggle. Snape was no fool however; he would not presume that he had all the answers or even knew what he needed to know about her. None of them did, save the Headmaster.

For Dumbledore to have chosen the Sachem there had to be a very interesting story and compelling reason.

And Snape, more than anyone, was determined to find out that reason.

**XxxOOOxxX**

After probing Professor Snape gently about Potions for a time, June excused herself to run after Professor Sprout who had to rush off to the school's greenhouses. Snape hadn't been quite as forthcoming as probably should have, considering how much he really was eager to pick her decidedly impressive brain. He had finally met his match in some ways, and this was most unnerving – but intriguing just the same.

Snape, never one to resist sticking his rather large nose where it didn't belong, opened up the book to where his young colleague had placed a bookmark.

'_Werewolves: A Menace to Wizarding Society...'_

He casually placed the book back as he'd found it and mulled over what he knew of the text, which was pretty much everything. The Potions Master was blessed with a photographic memory. Every book, article and even the most pitiful of student essays he'd ever read he remembered even to the most innocuous of details. It was a testament to his love of the written word and his decidedly superior intellect. Something he had in common with June thought neither was aware of it as yet.

But aware of it both would definitely be, that and much more, and sooner rather than later.

Her display of temper at what she was reading was most curious indeed.

Why would someone like her find the chapter on werewolves and their mating practices so upsetting?

**XxxOOOxxX**

Snape was in Greenhouse Three collecting fresh Mandrake root and stinksap for his private stores when June came in to talk to Professor Sprout two days later. Though she could not see him he had a clear view of her. As always discretion had its uses. Particularly when Professor Sprout was completely oblivious to the fact that he was actually there.

As usual.

'Ahh just who I was hoping to see,' said Professor Sprout cheerfully.

June smiled. She quite liked the Herbology professor. Herbalism was very important in Native American traditions so they had something in common straight away. They had already had a couple of chats and the kindly old portly witch had volunteered to help her with anything she needed.

'You're all set, Greenhouse Nine is all yours. Here are your keys,' said Sprout eagerly as she handed June a big silver ring with several brass and pewter keys. She was hoping she could learn quite a lot from the Sachem and had nothing but the greatest respect for her knowledge. She'd heard quite a bit about herbal lore in Native spirituality from Dumbledore.

Snape looked up sharply from the pot he was tending and was soundly bitten having diverted his attention from the task at hand. He shook the offending Mandrake off and let it have its usual tantrum. He was not so privileged as to have a Greenhouse of his own although he could have more than justified it for Advanced Potions and his own personal projects. A darker look than usual crept across his face. The young woman hadn't even been here a week and already she was granted privileges he had yet to realise even with over 18 years of teaching at the school and risking his life for the Headmaster's Order of the Phoenix in the last two wars.

'Thank you very much for your help, Professor,' June said quietly. 'That was very kind of you.'

No one else save the Headmaster and McGonagall was going out of their way to help her.

'Oh it was no trouble at all! I'm setting up for the new term and a new Greenhouse is always a treat, especially that one – the largest in the history of the school! Reminds me of the Eden Project in Cornwall. What you Muggles can do when you set your minds to it is extraordinary!'

Professor Sprout looked so eager there was no mistaking her desire to see what June would do with such a treasure as a Greenhouse all her own that spread across several acres no less. It would be devoted solely to the herbs and wildlife of her tribal territory as well as several others that she had worked extensively with.

'Would you like a tour when I am finished organising it? I'm sure you will find that our resources and knowledge are complementary. There is a lot we could do together and learn from each other.'

'That would be spendid, very splendid indeed!'

The dumpy old witch was positively beaming at the thought as she impulsively clapped her hands together with glee.

'OK, I need to get started then,' said June as she turned to leave. 'So much to do and so little time…'

She turned the old fashioned door knob.

'_That proposal includes you too, Professor Snape,' _she said as she opened the door and stepped across the threshold.

There was the sound of a crash and muttered curses near the Mandrakes. Snape had just been bitten yet again, but this time in a rather private place because he'd stepped too close to an imposing mandrake which didn't like being manhandled.

The Sachem left without so much as a backward glance to witness the incredulous looks on Sprout's face as well as the Potions Master's and the ensuing argument between the two.

**XxxOOOxxX**

'She…she…is at Hogwarts?!' Lupin asked incredulously through his tears. 'After all these years – and she is actually here?'

He had never been able to believe in his heart that June would return to him. He could never believe that one day he could embrace being a father again to his beloved daughter.

Professor Dumbledore nodded solemnly in the affirmative.

His old friend sniffed and blew his nose on a handkerchief. It was one of the few things he still had of his daughter's gifts to him on the less than a handful of Father's Day he had been in her life. Truth be told, it was his late partner's gift in the name of his daughter. But he still loved them just the same.

June hadn't yet been born when he received the box of elegantly monogrammed handkerchiefs. That was how he found out he was to be a father. June's mother couldn't find the words to tell him that despite what he had been brainwashed to believe in his world, he could in fact sire a child and he had managed it. He had found out on Father's Day that he was definitely going to be a father.

'How is she, Albus? How is my baby?'

'You can be very proud, Remus. She is a credit to you and Jacinda. But she most definitely is your daughter. Gentle and kind, but very wise and strong. She is a credit to her people and to the path she walks. She has a lot of trouble remembering her mother, but she has never forgotten you. Most importantly, June does not place blame with anyone for what happened all those years ago. She is a wise woman to her core; and one who dearly loves her father, more than anyone has ever understood. Her love for you and attachment to you has never died. Her loyalty to you has never wavered. There is a lot of emptiness there, Remus. And part of that emptiness only _you_ can fill…'

The werewolf broke down and sobbed gut-wrenching, heart-breaking tears in the Headmaster's office.

'Come,' Dumbledore said softly as he placed a hand on his old friend's shoulder.

For only the briefest of moments, Lupin looked positively frightened. This was a shock to The Greatest Wizard of the Age, for Lupin had been one of the few who had been absolutely fearless in facing Lord Voldemort in combat several times during both wars. Along with Snape and the Headmaster, the werewolf was one of the blessed few to still be alive and able to tell the tale.

Completely unlike June's mother.

The Headmaster stood by one of the large windows in his office and gestured out of it.

Remus took a deep breath and moved forward. It seemed to take an age but finally he reached it.

'Look, Remus,' said Dumbledore gently. 'Look at your daughter…she is her father's daughter. Very much so.'

Remus stood back so that he was not directly in the line of sight.

There below was June resplendent in her Nanticoke regalia having a word with Firenze, the centaur who taught Divination. She must have quite a sense of humour he thought to himself, because the centaur laughed quite heartily – something that Firenze's kind usually did not do. It was generally thought by his kind that frivolity was the domain of humans and therefore beneath them.

'Hogwarts has not been quite the same since her arrival,' Dumbledore said thoughtfully. 'Nor have some of its inhabitants…'

As if on cue, Professor Snape emerged from the direction of what Remus knew to be the ancient graveyard on the far side of the school. Few people ever went there, but for some reason he supposed he shouldn't be so surprised. The idea of Snape inhabiting a cemetery seemed more than appropriate.

The centaur made what seemed to be a gracious exit to the more than obvious disappointment of his daughter. June now turned her attention to the dark man coming closer. She did not move a muscle; she just stood quietly and waited for him to come to her, as she knew he would.

Snape approached and they had what appeared to be at least a somewhat civil word between them. The Potions Master gestured in the direction of Slytherin House and June proceeded to walk beside him, matching the stride of his long legs with her own. Snape didn't seem to be too keen on this.

Then again, he had never been one to appear keen about anything…or anyone. He prided himself on being firmly in control of his emotions, but was not above losing his cool and in the most spectacular fashion from time to time, as he did when Sirius Black managed to get away from right under his nose right after his escape from Azkaban before the start of the last war. Harry, Ron and Hermione had laughed so hard their sides ached as they told him about Snape losing his rag in the school's infirmary in front of the Minister of Magic at the time, Cornelius Fudge.

His daughter's seeming camaraderie with one of the most despised figures in the wizarding world was a surprise to June's father. Snape had really always been a loner even when they were at Hogwarts together. Sirius always insisted that Snape was friends with students who all became servants of Voldemort – but nothing was further from the truth.

However one thing seemed obvious: there was some sort of understanding between them.

'If he does _anything_ to hurt her I _swear_ I will…!'

'Severus will never do anything to hurt her, Remus. Quite the opposite,' replied her Godfather with a twinkle in his blue eyes.

The young Sachem was not yet aware of _either _fact.

Or of the very peculiar destiny she had which had everything to do with the Potions Master.

And a certain Boy Who Lived.

**xxxOOOxxx**

'Bloody Hell!' 24 year-old Harry Potter swore under his breath as he fought his way through students registering for upper-level courses at the University of Avalon that same day. The Auror programme was no longer administered at the Ministry of Magic in London. The Wizengamot, of which Dumbledore was Chief Warlock, had decided in the days following the last war that the training of Dark Wizard Law Enforcement and Tracking should be returned to the domain from which it originally came. It was even more competitive to get accepted into the programme and even more challenging to advance towards Graduation. No less because of the Aurors that had been picked off left, right and centre in the last war.

Nymphadora Tonks was cited as an example. She'd failed Stealth time and time again, only to be passed because some fool took pity on her at having to do two extra years for the sake of passing one course. Tonks couldn't even take a few steps without falling over or into something. And it had cost her her life in the last war. She'd loudly announced hers and Hermione Grangers' existence in the presence of the Dark Lord when he wasn't supposed to be aware of either of them. Even the powerful Disillusionment Charm they were both under hadn't been enough to save them.

But at least Hermione was alive – even if she was a permanent resident of the most feared Psych Ward at St. Mungos, the wizarding hospital in London. She was strapped down 24 hours a day, 7 days a week on the ward for the Criminally Insane. So far there had been nothing that could cure her of the rabid dementia that had taken hold. It had killed him to go see her – she looked 65 rather 25. Before her restraining order was handed down he used to see her as often as he dared. After a time he just couldn't bare her physical attacks on him anymore and had to stop going.

Harry pushed those fleeting dark memories where he couldn't feel them and returned his attention to the matter at hand. Most of those in the registration hall were wasters who probably wouldn't last the term anyway. They hadn't so much as cracked open the thick book listing the courses and days and times of each section offered. It was obvious as they stood in front of harried registrars who were more than eager to see this first day of Registration Week come to an end. They hemmed and hawed and changed their mind in search of the perfect schedule that would allow them more time for a social life than they had a right to expect.

He found the queue for those with the last names beginning with 'M, N,O,P' and stood in line. There were 20 people in front of him. After what was an age of too many arseholes wasting too much time, he at last was able to hand over a now wrinkled piece of paper with the course numbers of the classes he wanted. When two of the three were already closed the alternates were right there.

The registrar sighed in relief.

'If only it was always this easy…' she muttered under her breath.

In less than five minutes Harry had his new timetable.

He couldn't get out of there quickly enough. The Boy Who Lived wanted to make the most of what time he had left before classes were underway in a week or so. He strolled to the jetty located down the steep hill from the Administration Building which housed the Registrar's Office.

Being a magical place, Avalon was free of Muggle transport. And being an island of canals, lakes and rivers, the easiest and most logical way to get around was by water. It was not possible to Apparate or Disapparate on, off or even around the island. Instead, one had to know precisely where to go in Somerset and most importantly, how to summon the barge that would take you across so long as the Lady of the Lake had approved it

Avalon was not a place teeming with people. The measures enacted hundreds of years ago to protect it had served their purpose well. It was still tranquil and undeniably beautiful with its exotic flora and fauna. There were people who wasted their lives away desperate to set foot on it at least once and would never have the opportunity. In the world of Muggles it was still steeped in legend and myth. The factual realities were not so different from some of the classic literature he'd read growing up. Muggles were closer to the truth than they dared accept.

Harry always enjoyed traversing the waterways of the island. It was a 20-minute canal ride to his flat and he savoured the scenery even when it rained. Today was particularly sunny and warm, the perfect day in many respects. Goddess knew he hadn't had very many of those in his troubled life. He found himself thinking back to his school days. He'd been so arrogant back then, thinking that he knew it all – that he had all the answers. No one could tell him anything at one point and it hadn't gotten any better, not even when it desperately needed to. Too many good people had lost their lives because of him.

But in one respect he definitely had not changed.

He still hated Severus Snape with a passion and that would never change as far as he was concerned. Harry blamed his sworn enemy for many transgressions both real and imagined. He still refused to see the truth of how the Potions Master had battled to save his life time and time again. He had also tried desperately to save his Godfather's life – according to the Headmaster. Dumbledore was someone else who had also managed to disappoint him. And those disappointments in particular were very bitter pills to swallow even now. Despite what Harry told himself, he still harboured too many grudges considering all that had come to pass in the years since Voldemort's fall.

He had a lot more in common with Snape than he would ever admit.

As his mind flew through a mixed bag of memories it settled on one person in particular; the only living connection to his late parents and Godfather, Remus J. Lupin. It had been quite a while since he saw the man who had tried so many times to guide him, help him and to make him see things differently.

Suddenly the barge Harry was on stopped. He jumped off the craft and raced up the cliffside. At the top was the old Roman style villa that housed the small flat he shared with his best friend Ron Weasley. Ron was away visiting his family for the summer and they'd taken a trip to Romania to see his brother Charlie.

As he sailed through his front door, Harry was greeting with gentle hooting.

'Hey – I have a job for you,' he said addressing the snowy white form of his trusted owl Hedwig.

He scribbled a note in a large, round, loopy scrawl and then attached it to her leg.

'Go on – it's for Lupin…'

Hedwig let out several heated hoots.

'Yeah, yeah I know – it's been too long. Well, go on then,' Harry said as he shooed her out the window.

He was quite looking forward to seeing the one person who was a solid link to his past.

**XxxOOOxxX**

June stood in the still dimness of the study off Snape's office.

'Beautiful,' she sighed quietly as she looked around her.

The walls were nothing but books. Books, books and even more books as far as the eye could see. Snape couldn't resist what could purport to be a slight grimace of a smile.

'This is but a small portion of my rather extensive library,' he said in a manner that almost revealed pride.

June gently ran a finger along the spines of the books nearest her.

'Ooooooo!' she gasped as she spotted a book engraved with a turtle on its spine.

The turtle was the totem of her tribe and for the Nanticoke always served as a reminder of their own legends about Creation.

Professor Snape could see that she was most eager to examine the book.

It was a rare book about her people. The only copy in existence of 'Delaware's Forgotten People' was thought to be the one which was known to be under lock and key at The University of Pennsylvania. Many in her tribe had tried for years to get access to the precious historical accounting of Nanticoke life, but the University would never allow it. In this book were stories about all the tribal families including hers. It would be a tremendous gift for any of her people to read what had been observed and experienced of the 'Grandfather Tribe' – the one tribe from which legend had it all others had come.

And the Potions Master had a copy in his possession.

She looked at him with a decidedly puzzled look on her face. A look which turned to longing.

'You may have it if you wish,' Professor Snape said quietly.

He took the book down and handed it to her.

'Here…take it. It's yours…'

June's hands visibly trembled slightly as she took it. She hugged it close to her with eyes closed and then ran her hands over it.

'I...I...thank you…thank you so much,' she said in a choked voice. 'I'm happy just to borrow it for a while…you don't have to give such a valuable gift away…'

'As it is of value and a gift for your people then it is only fitting to entrust it to your care. By rights it should be yours and no one else's.'

Without meaning to, the Sachem felt tears roll down her cheeks. She turned away from him as it was most unseemly to reveal so much of herself in this way. She sat down on the old overstuffed sofa near the fireplace and tried to pull herself together. Professor Snape handed her a monogrammed handkerchief and then turned up the light of the old-fashioned glass lamp on the table next to the sofa.

The Sachem had opened the book and gasped yet again.

'My…my…grandparents...' she said in a breathless whisper. 'When they were very young. They were younger than me here…and now…..and now…they're gone. _Everything and everyone I have ever known my whole life is gone…_'

Snape sat down next to her and looked over at the colour picture taken on the reservation and then into the piercing blue eyes of his young colleague. They were such a piercing blue that they did remind him of…a wolf. Her grandparents did not have those eyes.

Theirs were black.

As black as his own.

There were more questions than answers about the woman next to him, but in this moment Snape managed to do something unusual.

He forgot all about them.


	4. Truth

**Plot, new characters, new magical terms and abilities etc. are my intellectual property. If you want to borrow then please kindly ask. JK Rowling's characters and Wizarding Universe are all uniquely hers. **

_**Authors Notes: I am doing my own thing and am drawing on my own Nanticoke/Lenni-Lenape Native American heritage for this story for inspirational purposes, but am taking a number of liberties here. Some of the dialogue of the Native Americans in this story comes from famous quotes found through many sites on the web as well as my own recollections from various readings.**_

_**Alternate Universe, Fantasy, Drama, Angst. Summary: After the fall of Voldemort many secrets are revealed amidst new beginnings. But nothing is ever as simple as it would seem **__**even for a Native American in the Wizarding World reconnecting with her long-lost father**__. __**Harry Potter once again is The Chosen One and there is a lot more to loose**_. _**SS-RL-HP-OC**_

**Dark Shadows**

**by NativeMoon**

**Chapter 4: Truth**

_TAP! TAP! TAP!_

Remus looked up sharply from the book he was reading to the window of his sitting room. He smiled as he recognised the snowy white form of Hedwig. A few quick steps and he opened one of the panels of his large bay window so that she could fly in.

'It's been quite some time, Hedwig. Biscuits as usual?'

The owl let out several hoots that were almost like the purrs of a cat as she settled on the arm of a chair near the fireplace. Lupin went into the kitchen and returned with a dish of water and a saucer of butter biscuits.

He quickly untied the note sent with her and read it.

_Hi Lupin,_

_I know – I know. It's been too long since you have seen or heard from me. I have had little free time for anything since I had to do these extra tutorials over the summer break. I have been on the go from 7:45am until 6:00pm. By the time I did coursework and the practicums, there was little time left for anything other than a quick meal and sleep. The work was bloody hard, but at least I passed. I won't be ignoring leaving research papers for the last minute any more, that much is sure!_

_I hope everything is alright with you. I was hoping I could stop by and see you since I have some time before the new term starts here. I might even go up to Hogwarts – but am only thinking about it at the moment; no definite plans yet._

_Look forward to hearing from you,_

_Warmest Regards,_

_Harry _

Lupin smiled and jotted off a quick response of his own on Harry's note. He was so skint there wasn't even a spare bit of parchment in the house. There were only the necessities of life which he could earn by doing repairs, planting and harvesting work for farmers in Devon and Cornwall when he was not tending to his own crops. Sometimes he even ventured up to Somerset – but most of the time he kept to the familiar environs of Devon in which he had grown up.

The werewolf provided his labour and agricultural expertise in exchange of all manner of things including candles, books, household goods and foodstuffs. It was often backbreaking work, but at least he was able to get the necessities by honest means. He wasn't afraid to get his hands dirty and felt no shame in being a labourer. Being an over-educated labourer was far preferable to the wheeling and dealing that Mundungus Fletcher had done. The thief had finally landed in Azkaban at the height of the last war just when his 'services' were needed most.

_HOOT! HOOT!_

'Yes – a note for Harry. I expect I will see you both later today or early tomorrow…'

Hedwig gave his hand an affectionate nip and then soared out the window once the note was secured to a leg.

Remus removed the dishes to the kitchen and gave them a good wash along with the others that had piled up. Once finished, the former DADA Professor was too restless and decided to take a walk. As he did so he thought of Jacinda, the love of his life and the only woman who had ever been brave enough to love him regardless of his affliction. She had left an indelible impression in the home he'd lived since receiving the bite that made him what he was; just as she had done with his heart. Something inside him died the day of the confrontation with the Nanticoke over his daughter. And when Voldemort's followers tortured his immortal beloved until she died, it seemed that something inside him shattered beyond repair.

There was no denying that he was who he was precisely because of her. He had always been the most sensible and least arrogant of his friends. But Remus John Lupin, the devil-may-care Marauder, became a man precisely because of the Muggle he loved and the child they had brought into the world.

'I love you, Jacinda,' he whispered as he stood in the orchards to the rear of the property. 'I have always loved you and I always will…'

Suddenly a gentle breeze blew around him, even though everywhere else it was still a hot, humid summer's day with no chance of cool temperatures.

Even now, Jacinda was letting him know that she still loved him.

**xxxOOOXxx**

'Leaving work until the last minute? Harry I don't need to remind you that all it takes is one low mark in your major subject and that's it; no second chance, not even for the great Harry Potter,' Remus said sternly as he and Harry sat in his conservatory with two of the bottles of ice-cold butterbeer that Harry had brought with him.

'Well I got so used to Hermione…'

Harry's voice trailed off. He had not intended to speak of her, not at all.

'No excuse though – even Ron has been really disciplined. He's doing much better than I am, but of course he has his reasons…' he said trying in vain to change the subject even though the look on his face made it obvious that he was not pleased at coming second-best to his best friend.

Again his voice trailed off. No matter what he did the topic was still coming back to Hermione.

'How long has it been since you've gone to see her?' Remus asked gently.

'I don't want to talk about her!'

'I think you need to – and sooner rather than later…'

'I'm fine – everything is fine!'

'No – everything isn't. You ran off to Avalon before you were ready and you have been paying the price ever since. Running away never solves anything, Harry. It just delays the inevitable.'

Harry slammed his bottle on the coffee table in front of them and it shattered. Remus whipped out his wand.

'_Reparo!'_

Once again there was an ice cold bottle of butterbeer in front of Harry.

'_I said I'm fine now can we drop the subject please?!'_

'We have known each other too long, Harry. This is me you're talking too; not Ron, not Neville, not Luna or Ginny. You didn't come here because you missed me. I've never been one for small talk and we both know that.'

There was nothing but silence. Though Harry was for some strange reason very resentful that he was getting the result that he'd wanted deep down, he was at least listening. Remus decided he may as well get on to the heart of the matter.

'You need to sort yourself out Harry. And that also includes talking to Albus. You owe him that much at least.'

'You are really taking the mick, you are. Next thing you'll be telling me I need to work things out with Snape!'

'Now that you mention it, yes; yes you most certainly do.'

'Now look here, Lupin,' Harry said heatedly.

'No – you look, Harry! You are only alive because of Severus Snape. No matter how you feel about the man there is no denying the truth! We are all alive because of what he did back then; but you – you were a heartbeat away from death and he risked everything to make sure you would live. Had he not taken on Voldemort the world would be a much different place for wizards and Muggles alike! He has saved your neck time and time again and no amount of denial on your part or anyone else's will change that!'

Harry looked incredulous.

'That's rich coming from you! You hypocrite – I owe him?! What about you, Lupin eh? What about you!'

'What…what are you talking about?'

'Oh let me see – you were all about what, 15 years old when my dad and Sirius caught Snape after his DADA N.E.W.T and stripped off his robes and everything underneath in front of most of the school just because the Great and Wonderful Marauders all were bored – and what did you do except keep your head down in some poxy book! Hmm – then there was Grimmauld Place. You didn't exactly open your mouth then either when Sirius laid into him every time he so much as breathed! How many times has it been altogether for so many years that you've owed Snape and you never once tried to right the wrongs of you and your friends, eh Lupin?!'

Lupin took a deep breath, but remained silent.

'Right. True to form. You sit there with your gob shut and don't say a word do you? No, it's never to do with you is it?!'

'We are not talking about me, Harry. We are talking about you. We are talking about life and death. The foolish antics of we Marauders was never about anything so grave as the dangers you faced because of Voldemort. It was him or you. You or him. No more, no less. That was the original nature of the prophecy was it not? And then something changed; no less than because of you. _**Both**__ you and Voldemort had to die_, and only because of Snape **YOU** didn't!

Now forgive me for saying something that probably will go right over your head in denial – but it was Snape that warned you that night about the dangers of Voldemort's lair and about the shift in destiny, wasn't it? And once again your attitude caused problems that ought not to have happened. You can't face Hermione not just because of what she has become; you can't face her because you bear a huge responsibility in what happened to her; just like you couldn't face the truth when Sirius died. Snape is a nasty piece of work, yes, and we all know that. We all know what he's like. The easiest thing you could do for yourself you always refuse to consider – and its cost you and everyone around you.

Nothing was easy about what we all faced then. _Dumbledore told you – many wizards far more experienced and knowledgeable than you had been hoodwinked by Voldemort. That was your time to bury the hatchet; to listen and be sensible!_ Just for once in your life Harry, stop looking outside of yourself. Things will only get tougher if you don't sort this all out!'

'I don't have to listen to anymore of this bullshit!'

'No – no you don't,' said Lupin sadly. 'The truth is never easy, not for any of us. Nothing is ever easy, no matter how much we might want it.'

As much as he had hoped that Harry would see the light – he knew that it would take something or someone stronger than him to make him see it.

'At least I'm not a hypocrite! Why don't you take your own advice, Lupin?! Face up to what _you_ did – and what you _didn't_ do! You were just as bad as my dad and Sirius no matter how much you try to ignore it!'

'Don't wait until it's too late, Harry. Once people are gone from us, especially if they are people we love, it's too late to said what ought to be said or do what needs to be done.'

'Repeat that over and over in your head, Lupin, when you take a long look in the mirror! You don't know anything! What have you ever done with your life? You think you have all the answers – try getting a life of your own for a change and keep your nose out of mine!'

With that Harry jumped up, picked up the backpack he used for travel and stomped from the house. Once again, someone close to him that he had cared deeply about and for had betrayed his trust.

_HOOT! HOOT! HOOT!_

Remus looked over at Hedwig. He was very hurt and it showed on his countenance. The snowy owl flapped over and gave him affectionate nips. The fact that she had not followed her owner was highly significant, not that Harry even cared.

'I tried, Hedwig. I don't know what else to do anymore. Harry will just have to learn the hard way. That is part and parcel of his destiny because of the way he is and the choices he makes. It's just a shame that other people end up hurt or destroyed in the process.'

**xxxOOOxxx**

The next day Professor Snape looked out of the sitting room windows of his quarters at Greenhouse Nine. His black eyes took in the rolling hills and lush landscape around it. Contrary to assumed beliefs only the Slytherin common room was under the lake. The boys and girls dormitories were accessed from either end of the expansive room by rather steep circular staircases going up eight levels.

Like all traditional British castles, Hogwarts had dungeons that were both below and above ground. The Tower of London was a perfect example of this. It was a widely held misconception that dungeons were always below ground. The last thing Snape desired was to be housed beneath the earth like some common gnome, even though he could have done if he so choose.

The Potions Master's own quarters were located in the turret that topped Slytherin House. He had his privacy – something which tended to be in very short supply during the war especially given his role as Head of House. There was a discreet network of passages that led from his quarters to the Potions classroom, his office and study.

But now things were different and he was free. Like most people dealing with change, even a most welcome one, Snape was still finding it difficult to adjust. Everyone thought his life was oriented around his classroom and to a degree it was true. Without a personal life and no prospect of ever having a family of his own, teaching was all there was for him even with the Dark Lord confined to the annals of wizarding history.

Or so it seemed.

He let his gaze fall back on Greenhouse Nine as he breathed in cool air. The heatwave had finally broken to everyone's relief. Given what little he'd been able to see so far, June's project looked very promising. It really was a misnomer to refer to the structure as a greenhouse. It was actually a series of large interlocking geodesic domes each the size of several world-class Quidditch pitches put together, something the likes of which he had only ever seen at the world-famous Eden Project in Cornwall. Professor Sprout wasn't the only one who followed ecological developments in the Muggle world.

Suddenly June appeared. To his everlasting surprise she was not dressed in her Native American garments. She wore belted worn blue jeans, a cream-coloured scoop-neck button shirt and Timberland hiking boots. Her long chestnut brown hair was in one long braid down her back, but curling wisps of hair framed her oval face.

The young Sachem stretched and then moved her head as if to get rid of cramps. She then tilted her head back and breathed in deeply, savouring the cool fresh air. It was a welcome relief for her as much as the Potions Master. She opened her eyes and spotted him in his window staring at her.

'Hello!' she called up to his chagrin. He hadn't intended on being seen, especially drinking in the sight of her as she stretched.

'Good morning, Miss Woapanachke,' he replied with a slight nod.

Merlin's Beard all this shouting to and fro was most unseemly. But given the circumstances there were no other options. She didn't have or use a wand so they couldn't implement any of the more practical of the communications spells which would have been useful.

'Please…it's June or Moony if you like! If you don't mind, Professor, I could use your advice and expertise…'

Snape hoped he didn't look as shocked as he most definitely was. Him, so expert? Him give her advice? It struck him as more than just a bit odd. What was she up to?

'If it's no trouble – could you come down when you have some time please?'

Snape cleared his throat safe in the knowledge she couldn't hear it.

'I have some time available at the moment…June,' he said casually.

He was bored out of his mind and couldn't wait to see what she was doing. The fact that she appeared to need him appealed greatly to his sensibilities. But he would be damned if he called her 'Moony'. It sounded so – wolfish.

'Great! See you in a few then!'

With that June went back into the structure but left the door partially open.

Snape decided his usual Edwardian ensemble of frockcoat, cravat and high-necked shirt and overly long sleeves wouldn't do. It didn't do most of the time but that had never stopped him. Until now. He changed into black jeans of his own and white long sleeved collarless shirt that buttoned up. His long hair was tied back at the nape of his neck with a simple bit of black ribbon. The shorter bits of hair at the front of his head framed his face. He put on black hiking boots and pocketed his wand.

For the first time in a very long time, Severus Snape had something to look forward to.

**xxxOOOxxx**

He walked into the dome and closed the door behind him. There was the tell-tale sound of it locking. He tried the handle and to his alarm found it could not open. Too late he realised that closing it probably was not the best thing to have done.

He turned around. As far as the eye could see was nothing but mist. Not even the famous 'pea-soup' London fogs of the 1950s could compare to this. It felt like he had stepped into another world.

A world yet to be revealed; a world that filled him with more than a bit of fear.

'Miss Woapanachke – _June_?' he called out, doing everything in his power to mask the fear that he felt.

As if by magic June appeared in front of him. Her skin looked moist; there were fine beads of moisture on her face and arms from the mist. The mist that was very much like the legendary mist of Avalon.

'I'm sorry, Professor Snape – I intended to be outside when you came; to prepare you…'

'_Severus…'_ he mumbled.

'OK, Sev'rus,' she said softly with a gentle smile.

The Sachem reached out with her right hand and took his left in hers. The softness of his skin surprised her. Soft skin in spite of the scarring which otherwise marred such beautiful hands. Severus took out his wand and June shook her head 'no'.

As her small hand held his large one, Severus knew everything would be alright. He knew that he could trust her with his life although he had done nothing to deserve the faith and trust in him that she most definitely had. He pocketed his wand once more and blue eyes met black. All pretenses were well and truly dropped. But only for the moment.

'I am ready,' he whispered.

**XxxOOOxxX**

Harry hadn't given much though to what he would do once he left Devon. He had gotten himself a room at the Leaky Cauldron and now sat staring into a half pint of Guinness. He hadn't meant to go off on Lupin; he hadn't meant to be so hurtful and cruel. But what was done was done; he couldn't take back what he'd said even if he wanted to. He wasn't convinced that he was wrong.

As usual.

'_That's the problem with you lately, Harry,' Hermione had said one day in their seventh and last year at Hogwarts, 'You never mean anything and nothing is ever your fault! But it's always someone else that has to deal with your problems. Everyone else except you! Do us all a favour and just get over yourself before someone else pays too high a price!'_

She had said that the morning of that fateful day when she and Tonks had their confrontation with Voldemort. He had still been still rubbish at Occlumency, refused to deal with Snape, refusing to consider any point-of-view except his own when it counted the most; and it cost him and everyone around him even to the very end. Hermione had been right about that. But now it was too late.

Harry was so lost in his own painful memories that he didn't hear someone talking to him.

'Harry – I said how've yeh been?!' exclaimed Hagrid as he clapped Harry on the shoulder making The Boy Who Lived wince.

'What? Oh – hey Hagrid. Good to see you.'

Hagrid sighed and sat down with his oversized tankard of lager.

'I feel about as welcome as Dementor…'

'Sorry…just a load on my mind.'

Hagrid was silent. He knew from Lupin what had happened and as far as he was concerned the werewolf was right. There was no need of Harry sulking because he'd gotten the advice he was looking for. But that was Harry. He still had a lot of maturing to do in some respects. But he would do as Lupin asked and not mention that he knew what happened. Remus had counted on Harry getting in contact with Hagrid, but also knew Harry wouldn't reveal the true nature of their argument. The Boy Who Lived didn't want to hear the truth no matter what he said to the contrary, that much was obvious.

'Yeh planning on stopping by to see us then? Fang would love ter see yeh, and Firenze too – just mentioned you the other day he did.'

'Oh?'

'You know Firenze – don't make no sense that one…still better than old Trelawney ever was. Now I ask yeh – if she was so ruddy brilliant a seer how come she didn't see her own death instead of everyone else's?'

Harry snorted as Hagrid took a deep gulp of his drink.

Sybil Trelawney had been Head Professor of Divination before Firenze. In the whole of the time he'd taken her courses she'd only once displayed any real ability to see into the future. She had seen that Voldemort was back and how Peter Pettigrew, a former Marauder, would go back to his master and thus set in motion a chain of events that none of them could stop. How could they – it was destiny as work. Harry's most peculiar destiny. But Trelawney spent the rest of her time foreseeing terrible nonsense that wasn't possible and omens of death with everyone and everything.

'Too right there, Hagrid. She was a right old fraud, period…'

'So – yeh coming back with me o' what eh?'

Harry went quiet.

'Yeh don't have to go up to the castle if yeh don' want, though Minerva wouldn't mind having a look at you – make sure everything is alright and all. Plenty o' room at mine – expanded the place a bit or yeh could book in at the Three Broomsticks and catch up on the goss with Rosmerta. That's an idea wot – have yerself a break in Hogsmead; new shops and all…just make sure yeh come up and see us…yeh do have friends at Hogwarts, Harry. The Headmaster included…'

Harry thought for a moment.

He was not so keen to see Dumbledore as such, but he wouldn't mind seeing his real home again. Though he'd been brought up by his aunt and uncle he'd never really had a home with them. They were nothing less than abusive and he was no more than a servant to them. He hadn't seen or spoken to them or his cousin since Voldemort was vanquished. He liked Lupin enough – but Devon was not his home either, no more than Avalon. Scotland was home to him in every sense of the word and always would be.

'Ta Hagrid – I will do. If you don't mind I will stay in Hogsmead. I love Avalon, you know I do – but after too much quiet and no excitement but coursework I'm ready for an adventure or two…'

'I'd have thought yeh'd had plenty o' adventures already, old son. Be careful what yeh ask for eh?'

'I know – I know…I just might get it,' Harry said laughing. 'But how exciting can it get at Hogwarts these days?'

Hagrid thought of the new DADA professor and how some things as well as some people seemed to have changed since her arrival. It was always like that to a degree with new people, but something about this young lady was different – Muggle or not. He might not agree with the way she saw or did things, but there was no denying there was something about her; something strange but something that was familiar too all at the same time. Things were about to get interesting – even McGonagall believed that. And McGonagall's instincts were usually right on the money.

But he would let Harry find out for himself.

As Lupin had said, it was part and parcel of his destiny.


	5. Out of the Mists

**Plot, new characters, new magical terms and abilities etc. are my intellectual property. If you want to borrow then please kindly ask. JK Rowling's characters and Wizarding Universe are all uniquely hers. **

_**Authors Notes: I am doing my own thing and am drawing on my own Nanticoke/Lenni-Lenape Native American heritage for this story for inspirational purposes, but am taking a number of liberties here. Some of the dialogue of the Native Americans in this story comes from famous quotes found through many sites on the web as well as my own recollections from various readings.**_

_**Alternate Universe, Fantasy, Drama, Angst. Summary: After the fall of Voldemort many secrets are revealed amidst new beginnings. But nothing is ever as simple as it would seem **__**even for a Native American in the Wizarding World reconnecting with her long-lost father**__. __**Harry Potter once again is The Chosen One and there is a lot more to loose**_. _**SS-RL-HP-OC**_

**Dark Shadows**

**by NativeMoon**

**Chapter 5: Out of the Mists**

'What is this place?' Severus asked in a hushed voice. It was fairly obvious that there was anything but planting going on here.

'I hope it is a bridge to my people; to what your kind sometimes refers to as the Otherworld…but it's not quite that,' came June's equally hushed reply. 'I don't know how to explain…'

Professor Snape was in deep concentration and the vertical line between his brows deepened. It seemed as though he were scowling; but people always mistook that look for anything other than what it was. That was the problem with a reputation, especially one such as his. Once earned there was little one could do to get beyond it in the eyes of others.

'A true Shaman…'

'If it aids in your understanding then yes – the term is relevant…to a degree.'

Severus nodded. Despite having faced the Dark Lord countless of times, there still was no mistaking the fear that he felt. _This_…was different; very different indeed.

'The Tibetans refer to this as the Bardo, I believe,' he said thinking out loud.

'Your understanding is not wholly incorrect. At the moment this is the time and place between death and rebirth.'

'Why bring me here?'

'Because I need you, Sev'rus,' June said hoarsely as she looked at him with imploring eyes.

'You…need…_me_? I don't understand.'

The way she pronounced his name – there was something about the way that she said it that tugged at his heart. He couldn't understand it anymore than he understood anything else about this most peculiar situation.

'Look; we both know that too many of the wrong people are making a big deal out of me being here – and about everything that I supposedly can do as much as what they believe I can't. I just am who I am and know what I know. No more. No less. I'm human, Sev'rus. I am not perfect;_ I don't have all the answers_;_ I do make mistakes just like everyone else._ Yes, my path does require copious amounts of natural wisdom; but with what I face, what we all face, only the worst kind of fool would be so arrogant as to think they didn't need anyone and knew all that was necessary.'

The Potions Master took a deep breath. His colleague and decided friend was imbued with a common sense that he wished he'd had all those years ago. How different his life might have been had he not become a Death Eater.

'_You did what you were meant to do, Potions Master.'_

This was said not by June, but by the man now standing in front of them.

'_The only absolution will come from within'_

'_Nuxa?'_ June rasped.

Having not tried this before, she had not been certain if her quest would be successful. Had anything gone wrong she knew that Severus could help her. Other than the Headmaster (who was off once again to the Ministry of Magic), he was the only one who could.

'_Yes, my Nicantet,' said Standing Bear, 'It is I, your grandfather.'_

June stood strong, as a Sachem must. But she was human after all. And her humanity finally burst forth as tears streamed down her face. Her grandfather came forward, took her in his arms and held her, rocking her too and fro while patting her back as he had done when she was a small child. He softly sang a lullaby in the language of their people and gave into his considerable feelings at having been reunited with his only grandchild as the young Sachem wept.

Severus' mind was going several kilometres a minute. He was as well-versed as he could be with what he knew to be happening. But it was still altogether a different proposition to find himself bearing witness to what many in the wizarding world looked upon as idle fantasy and wishful thinking. It seemed as if he were intruding, but there was nowhere for him to go. All he could do was be patient and wait.

Like most things, there was a reason behind all this.

'_I will ask only one thing of you at the moment, Potions Master,' June's grandfather said solemnly, getting straight to the point as tended to be his way. It was as true here as it had been before he had 'gone home'._

'And that is?' Severus said respectfully.

He was a lot of things, but he most certainly was no dunderhead when it came to issues of the spirit, unlike most in the wizarding world including the Dark Lord before he was vanquished. The spirits would give one a serious arse-kicking if they were not respected. Voldemort never understood that, and it helped to bring about his eventual downfall.

'_See my Nicantet with your heart, and not with the prejudices and dictates of your world or those of your own. You must accept her as she is, for not even your own soul is without fault.'_

'I don't quite understand…' came the Potions Master's startling admission.

He was not in the habit of admitting such a thing no matter how true.

'_You will, Severus Snape. Respect the bonds already forged between you.'_

'_This will make sense, but only when the time is right,' came another voice from the mist._

'Grandmother?!' June cried, not even caring to remember that it was not supposed to the way of a Sachem to be so emotional.

Mourning Dove emerged from the mist and embraced her beloved granddaughter.

June's grandparents embraced their only grandchild and all wept as they held on to each other. Severus felt something; he most certainly did. But he would not make a public display of himself, and especially not in this situation. But how he envied the formidable caring the young woman had from her family.

'_You do us proud, Nicantet!' said Standing Bear with great pride. _

'_As we always knew you would,' Mourning Dove said softly._

'And everyone else…are they here too?'

'_Yes – but the time has not come when this will be revealed to you…'_

'_Baby steps, Nicantet, baby steps. Always remember: You must learn how to crawl before you can walk.'_

June nodded her agreement and suddenly the mist began to swirl.

'Nooo, please don't leave me!' she cried as she reached out, desperate to keep them close.

'_We are always here, our Nicantet, ' Standing Bear said gently. 'You above all others in this world understand this. Allow the Potions Master to help you as he so chooses.'_

Mourning Dove hugged their granddaughter, who was more daughter to them than even her mother had been, and said gently _'Lapich Knewell'_; 'I will see you again' – causing June to break down completely.

Standing Bear walked over to Severus.

'_Severus Snape: the choice is yours. Learn to see through different eyes and then and only then will the Nanticoke call you brother. Only then will Mourning Dove and I, Standing Bear, will embrace you as a son,' he said gravely as he clasped the Potions Master's shoulders and gave him a nod. _

This was certainly true, but not only for the Potions Master. Someone else had a lot to learn and changes to make of his own. But Standing Bear would address Harry Potter directly. It was not his way to use intermediaries to carry his wisdom, not even his beloved granddaughter.

Professor Snape stood solemnly. He knew that in spite of everything, June's grandparents knew more of him and about him than she did. He was respected and accepted at some level and there was potential for so much more it seemed. It was very empowering to have such an endorsement.

But if and only if he _'learned to see through different eyes'_.

What was being asked of him was nothing less than what would seem to be monumental change.

But a change about _what _in particular? What was it about June that would require such a radically different way of being and seeing.

'_You are up to the task. I have great faith in you, Potions Master. More faith than you have ever had and more than you believe in yourself when it comes to these matters. When the time is right you will know what it is in yourself that must change_.'

The mists swirled and there seemed to be a calling – a calling for Standing Bear and Mourning Dove to return 'home'.

The two Nanticoke Elders turned to leave and once more the young Sachem cried. For some odd reason it broke Severus' heart to know that she was in so much distress. He had never been a comfort to anyone in his life, and now he found himself pulling June into his arms and holding her as she cried. His colleague wrapped her arms around him and cried into his chest. She could not bear to watch her grandparents leave. Painful memories at being separated from her parents came flooding back. Severus held her close and did his best to comfort her as he whispered softly in her ear, stroked her hair and then her back. He was operating on instinct with her; his instincts felt right and he seemed to be doing alright by her.

And so neither the Potions Master nor the Sachem saw the Elders when they turned around.

Or how they smiled as they nodded knowingly.

The Potions Master and Sachem needed each other more than each could possibly know.

**XxxOOOxxX**

June leaned back against Severus as they sat under a canopy of trees and vines looking up at the rain which was pouring down hard outside now. She sat between his long legs with her head resting just under his chin and his arms wrapped around her holding her close. His back was against the tree itself.

The mist had cleared and her handiwork in this particular dome was revealed. He looked around at the lush rolling hills of varying shades of green inside the dome. The theme of this one was Mitsawokett. And as far as the eye could see were the flora and fauna indigenous to her native DelMarVa Penninsula. She had literally recreated the landscape of her home here, but there was something more though he could not put his finger on it.

It was nothing short of miraculous.

He couldn't begin to conceive how she managed it without a wand, but there was no mistaking the strength of her natural magic. She had finally revealed it to him the night before, knowing intrinsically that she could trust him to keep her secret until such time as she revealed it to the school, and thus the wizarding world at large.

They sat in silence, not quite believing how fast mists of time seemed to have moved their relationship forward and yet being immensely grateful for it.

'Thank you,' she said quietly breaking the silence and turning at an angle to look up at him.

'Whatever for?'

'Everything…'

Severus looked down at her with a look she did not dare name.

'It is I who should be thanking you.'

'For what?'

'_Everything…'_ he replied with a gentle smile.

Black eyes met blue and Severus Snape took the biggest risk he'd ever taken in his life.

He leaned in and engaged Juniata Woapanachke in a kiss.

The first both had had in a very long time.

A gentle breeze blew around them even though all doors and windows were shut tight.

Their kiss was turning into something much deeper and the spirits most definitely approved.

**XxxOOOxxX**

'You alright Harry? Long time no see!' Rosmerta, hostess and barmaid at The Three Broomsticks called out casually.

'Ahh the old Mists of Avalon haven't claimed you yet then Harry, eh old son?' said her brother Llewellyn, the bartender, as Harry shook his hand.

'Too bloody right,' Harry said laughing as he chucked his backpack down and took a seat in a booth after shaking off the rain. 'It's good to be home!'

'Oh let me guess; the usual eh…' said Rosmerta evenly.

'You got it – you know what I like,' Harry replied with a twinkle in his eyes. 'A woman after my heart…'

'You always were a sweet-talker; But I'm still old enough to be your mother…'

'Hey Tina Turner is still hot even at her age!'

No matter how old Rosmerta might be, she looked pretty damn good, he thought to himself. He was reminded of Julie Christie, from the classic film _Dr. Zhivago_.

'Who is Tina Turner?'

'Nevermind,' Harry said rolling his eyes playfully. 'Have a couple yourself and join me?'

'I think I just might do that…'

Rosmerta returned with several heated mugs of butterbeer on a tray as Harry was looking around at the sparse showing of customers. The place was usually humming, even with school not in session.

'Awfully quiet in here isn't it? The trade usually picks up in the late summer…'

The barmaid sighed.

'With the war being over people are finally venturing further afield and for longer periods of time…'

'Come on Rosmerta, this is me you're talking to.'

'Well – you're bound to see it sooner or later,' she sighed.

Harry took a long draught of Butterbeer.

'See what?'

'There are a couple of new places that have opened. Live music and everything; supposed to be quite the business from what I have heard.'

'And the Hogs Head?'

'Oh that hasn't changed one bit. Still take all sorts in there…'

Harry snorted.

His mind went fleeting back to his Fifth Year at Hogwarts when everyone was suffering under the tyranny of the old Under Secretary to the Minister of Magic, Dolores Umbridge, who was also the self-appointed DADA Professor. Hermione had the idea that Harry could teach the more practical aspects of DADA since all Umbridge was having them do was read. After all, he had already dealt with Voldemort several times by then. Effectively they created what was an illegal organisation and those interested met up for the first time at the Hog's Head pub; a pub that had a not undeserved peculiar reputation given its dodgy of clientele. Their entire conversation had been overheard, but mercifully for them by Mundungus Fletcher.

'Have you heard the latest about what's going on at Hogwarts?' Rosmerta asked in a hushed voice even though no one could hear her.

'Something is going on at Hogwarts?'

'Aye! Old Dumbledore's gone and done it now. A bit cracked if you ask me, but who am I anyway…'

Harry didn't want to tip his hand, but he was more than curious. Rosmerta wouldn't let him down. She loved gossiping and he just let her get on with it. It was the easiest way to find out anything.

'He's gone and hired a Muggle for the DADA course, and if that weren't bad enough wouldn't you know it – she's a bloody YANK!'

Harry spit out his Butterbeer at hearing that.

'He….what? Bloody Hell, I'm more qualified than some poxy American – and a MUGGLE – not even a Muggle-born?!'

He'd wanted the position and Dumbledore turned him down, not giving any particular reason.

'No wand so I've heard – as Muggle as Muggle can be. No signs of magic in her at all. AND…'

'There's more?'

Rosmerta nodded.

'She's one of those Indians – American Indian!'

'You mean a Native American…'

'Aye – that's the one.'

'Dumbledore has gone and hired a Native American to teach Defense Against The Dark Arts? Right…!'

'That's what Stan and Ernie were on about when they came through here last night on their break from the Knight Bus. They have a point you know. What good is someone like her against the likes of You-Know-Who? You just know something worse than him has to be out there – waiting for the right time to strike! After all, wasn't he worse than old Grindelwald? Everyone is talking about it and the Prophet is bound to run 'blind items' on the situation; they don't have the moxy to take Dumbledore on like they did back in the old days. He's proven them all wrong one time too many. And they won't do themselves any favours if they do.'

Harry thought for a moment.

'Well, there has to be more to her that what you all think for Dumbledore to have brought her here…'

'I'm not convinced...'

'Have you even met her, Rosmerta?'

The publican always had very strong opinions especially where she had little experience or knowledge of anything.

'Nae – hasn't even come into town. I heard she dresses quite odd – would stand out quite a bit I'd reckon. Some of the others come in regularly and they aren't too happy let me tell you. Harmsworth-Quays has really got it in for her.'

'The only woman he respects is one on her knees getting him off.'

'Oh really – and what would you know about THAT Mr. Potter.'

'You mean to tell me the biggest goss in Hogsmead never heard about him and Madam Pince?'

'WHAT? You're having me on, you are!'

'Nope! If I'm lying, I'm dying! Everyone at Hogwarts when I was there knows about it…'

'Don't get me wrong – he's a nice bit of eye candy; but her….oh don't even paint me a bloody picture…'

'No accounting for taste on either side,' Harry said shuddering at the thought.

Both took another draught of their Butterbeers. Harry was digesting all that he'd been told while Rosmerta just enjoyed the company of the famous Boy-turned-Man Who Lived. She was careful not to overstep the mark in public, however. Everyone knew she had a great rapport with the customers, especially her regulars. She wasn't above flirting and teasing – but didn't take it but so far.

Harry Potter was the only exception. The first and only exception.

'So, Rosmerta. What do you say to me staying a while?'

The barmaid fixed him with a cool penetrating look.

'In what capacity, Harry?'

'It's been a while…'

'Yes it has.'

There was a lengthy silence. Rosmerta still said nothing as she rose.

'Keep an eye out, Llewellyn,' she instructed just as Harry knew she would.

He grabbed his things and followed her around the bar, through a closed door and down a long corridor past the door leading to the lodgings for customers. They made their way through another door at the end of it to where he knew the staircase was to her flat. Once inside her flat Harry set his backpack down.

The barmaid stood, arms across her chest, waiting.

'You never were any good at playing games, Ros,' Harry said huskily.

He pulled her in his arms and engaged her in a rough French Kiss and she gave in easily. She'd always hoped he would come back to Hogsmead; that he would come back to her. The more she told herself that it didn't matter that he didn't love her, that she didn't have his heart and never would – the more she loved him and wanted to be with him.

Harry pushed her backwards into her bedroom as he pulled off her clothes and then his.

Rosmerta wouldn't make it back downstairs for several hours.

**XxxOOOxxX**

A few of days before the start of term June stood at the top of the Astronomy tower looking up at the stars. Astronomy was an important part of her culture as well as her path. But this bout of stargazing was just for her.

Severus had secured a special picnic meal for them (from where he would not say) and he'd taken her to the top of the tower. He had a surprise for her, he'd said with a twinkle in his eyes that usually wasn't there.

'This is wonderful, Sev'rus,' she said breathlessly as she gave him a hug.

It was just past Midnight and even though she should be tired, she was anything but.

'I'm glad you approve,' he replied.

The twinkle was back. June knew enough to know that this wasn't part of his usual repertoire and couldn't resist a smile.

'The best is yet to come…' he said with a smile of his own.

'Oh? I didn't think it could get any better than this.'

The Potions Master pulled a small object out his pocket and placed in her hand. It was a miniature broom. There was writing on it, but the script was so small she couldn't make it out, not even with the heavy moonshine beating down on the landscape.

'A broom?'

Severus reached into his pocket again and pulled out the tiniest clothes and boots she'd ever seen. They didn't even look as though they could fit a Barbie Doll.

'For you,' he said with a smirk.

He was trying desperately not to laugh as he took in the look of incredulity on her face.

'What is it you say over here – you're taking the mick?'

Professor Snape finally broke down and laughed. He whipped out his wand.

'_Engorgo!'_

The clothes, boots and broom sprang to full size. She could see that the broom read _'Nimbus Millennium'_. She had no way of realising this was an International Quidditch Standard state-of-the-art broom. Another incantation and June wore rather heavy robes and what looked to be a snowsuit and Severus was sporting a change of robes and clothes as well.

'Sev'rus Snape just what are you up to?' she asked with a rather suspicious look.

Her answer was a trademark Snape smirk as he took to his broom and held out a hand.

June looked at him as if he'd gone mad, which is what anyone else would have thought if they could see this. Imagine it, the hated and derided Potions Master was attempting to be romantic. And it had everything to do with the young woman who was seated in front of him frightened out of her wits. June wasn't familiar with this vestige of the wizarding world. There was so much to take in and become familiar with, flying had been the last thing on anyone's mind.

'I won't let anything happen to you,' he whispered as he placed an arm around her waist and used the other to reach in front of her and grip the broom.

He instructed her on how to help him kick off and guide the broom. With a frightening lurch they shot up off the tower. It was everything June could do to not scream. Severus tightened his grip on her and it helped to reassure her somewhat.

They headed due North under the watchful eye of the moon and the temperatures plummeted. She looked down and could see large landmasses that were completely snow and ice. Now she understood why the change of clothes and shoes was necessary.

'Look over to your right,' Severus instructed.

June looked over and gasped. In the sky as far as the eye could see was the most brilliant display of light against the midnight sky she had ever seen. Indeed, it was the only time she'd ever seen it outside of photos in a book.

They were headed straight for the Aurora Borealis.

'Sev'rus – Oh my God!'

Nothing else could be said as they took in one of the most spectacular of sights in all of nature. June had mentioned to him one morning at breakfast that she hoped one day to see the Northern Lights as she leafed through an encyclopedia of Astronomy. Never in a million years would she have thought such a dream would come true.

Severus flew right into it. It was everything June could do to not shake herself off the broom.

'I'm going to take us down now…' he shouted. The wind was unbelievable.

It felt like an eternity, but at last they landed. Both donned heavy goggles and took in the sites of Arctic landscape and Aurora as it shone all around them. Thanks to some clever charms they were more than protected from the sub-freezing temperatures. Another charm and they could now talk to each other properly and be heard. But both were too awestruck to say anything.

'Come,' he said after a time. 'Let's go home before these charms wear off…'

June nodded. She took one last look around, still believing that somehow this was a dream. After a moment they mounted the broom and kicked off. Now that the Sachem knew what to expect she was a bit better on the trip back to Hogwarts.

They landed softly on the Astronomy Tower. It was almost 3:30am. A wave of his wand and both were in the attire from earlier in the evening and the items for their trip shrunken. He handed June her tiny items and she laughed.

'A memento of my glorious surprise?'

'Exactly,' came a silky reply.

The Potions Master escorted her back to her quarters. They stood beneath the portrait of Black Elk guarding her quarters. June was quite curious to know what had possessed Severus to ever do such a thing for her, but knew better than to ask.

'Did I do alright? Severus asked as she moved closer to him.

'You did wonderfully; this is the best surprise I've ever had…'

June leaned up and gave him a kiss. It was their first since the fateful kiss in the Mitsawokett Dome. Severus gave into the feelings that he'd been holding back all that time, even from himself.

He pulled back rather reluctantly after a time. 'How do you feel about taking a trip into Hogsmead tomorrow?' he asked quietly.

June frowned.

'Pay them no mind, June. Not one of them is worth it…'

'I know. I know you are right, Sev'rus. And the longer I put it the harder this first trip will be.'

'Precisely, oh wise sage…'

'You mock me, Professor?'

'Never,' Severus replied softly before kissing her snub of a nose.

June gave him a look and then let him cuddle her.

'Hogsmead – The Three Broomsticks does a nice lunch,' said Severus.

'The Three Broomsticks? How appropriate,' said June with a smirk. 'Ohhh – alright. Lunch in Hogsmead it is then…'

'Good – as neither of us will make it to breakfast I will meet you here at 11:30. We have a bit of walk…'

Severus gave her one last kiss and then saw her into her quarters before heading to his own. As he prepared for bed he thought of Standing Bear's words to him.

He still could not fathom what it was about June that would require him to _'learn to see through different eyes'_.

For all her frailties and imperfections – to him she was beautiful inside and out. She was beautiful precisely because he had feelings for her. It did not matter that no one else saw her as he did.

To Severus, June was perfect.


	6. Destiny's Children

**Plot, new characters, new magical terms and abilities etc. are my intellectual property. If you want to borrow then please kindly ask. JK Rowling's characters and Wizarding Universe are all uniquely hers. **

_**Authors Notes: I am doing my own thing and am drawing on my own Nanticoke/Lenni-Lenape Native American heritage for this story for inspirational purposes, but am taking a number of liberties here. Some of the dialogue of the Native Americans in this story comes from famous quotes found through many sites on the web as well as my own recollections from various readings.**_

_**Alternate Universe, Fantasy, Drama, Angst. Summary: After the fall of Voldemort many secrets are revealed amidst new beginnings. But nothing is ever as simple as it would seem **__**even for a Native American in the Wizarding World reconnecting with her long-lost father**__. __**Harry Potter once again is The Chosen One and there is a lot more to loose**_. _**SS/OC + RL + HP. No Slash.**_

**Dark Shadows**

**by NativeMoon**

**Chapter 6: Destiny's Children**

Severus was as good as his word. Later that morning he was at June's quarters at 11:30. He was not surprised to see she had donned Nanticoke regalia.

'Shall we go?' he asked.

'You think this is alright?'

'So long as you are true to yourself, nothing else matters. Especially to me.'

June nodded uneasily.

They walked along in a comfortable silence. Once on the path to the village he extended his arm and tucked hers in his.

'Such a gentleman, Professor.'

'Contrary to popular belief my mother did have the common sense and decency to teach me good manners.'

June was silent. She'd heard so much said about him; and nothing that was ever nice. Never in her life had she ever met anyone who was so universally despised and literally shunned. Severus was not an easy man; that was true. But he deserved much better than the wizarding world allowed him. She stroked his arm gently, so that he would know she never once thought any such thing about him. She needn't have done it – Severus was well aware the fact that even though he had not always been civilised to her, she had never wavered in her support of him to the others.

He wanted to make things right between them; the activities of the previous night and the early morning was his attempt at doing so.

No doubt they would run into some of their colleagues in Hogsmead. Both of them had to have been missed this morning and the gossip mill was probably on overdrive. She was already aware that she was talked about, and often in not-so-nice terms by many of her colleagues. Perhaps that was the thing was drawing them together, both were outsiders to many and had to be tolerated since Dumbledore and McGonagall wanted them at the school. But for Severus she felt it was much worse. After all, he had been born into this world and given up every semblance of a personal life to protect it.

The Sachem's strides unconsciously matched the Potions Master's. They did make a rather striking couple in an odd sort of way with their contrasting looks. But it was obvious that they were comfortable with each other. Something about her calmed him, and somehow he was able to give her the comfort she needed so far from home and having lost all that she knew. June hadn't yet explained the circumstances of her people, but he hoped that she would be able to tell him eventually. And more than anything Severus wanted to open up to her; thought the very idea of it terrified him.

After 20 minutes Hogsmead popped up before them in the near distance. It looked pretty with its thatched-roof cottages and brown and white timber buildings.

'It's like something out of a fairy tale…' June said quietly.

Severus didn't say it – but to him so was she. He simply nodded in agreement.

Another 10 minutes and they entered the village through one of its residential streets. Mortimer Snerd was out tending his garden and looked up just as they entered his road. He recognised the Potions Master, but not the stranger with her. Hell, everyone knew who Severus Snape was by reputation even if they were not cursed to know the man personally. But Snerd knew him somewhat as he ran the Apothecary in town. It was closed on Sundays so that he could enjoy his gardens. Snape was actually one of his best customers, though exceedingly difficult to please because of his outrageously high standards when it came to potions supplies.

Snerd couldn't believe his eyes. What on earth was that woman wearing? She definitely wasn't from around here. And what was going on with the Potions Master holding her arm like that? He tried not to stare and remembered that he was supposed to be tending his garden. He went through the motions as he watched them draw nearer.

'Here goes nothing,' June muttered under her breath.

'Good Morning, Sir,' she said with a polite nod and a gentle smile as they walked past.

'Morning, young lady. Don't think I've seen you around these parts before?'

The two professors stopped.

'No, you haven't'

'_Mortimer Snerd;_ I run the Apothecary in town…'

'June Woapanachke – Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor at Hogwarts,' June replied pleasantly extending her free hand.

'_Ohhhhh? Ahem, hem_; well – erm welcome to Hogsmead Miss,' Snerd stuttered.

He looked at Professor Snape who had his usual look that could sour milk. It would not pay to be rude to someone who brought him so much business.

'Morning to you, Professor Snape.'

'You will get a much better result, Snerd, if you actually put the rake in the soil rather than wave it about in the air,' Snape sneered.

The Apothecist was still going the motions of gardening rather than actually doing any.

Severus gave June a discreet nudge.

'Well, we must be on our way Mr. Snerd,' she said politely

'Ahh right, right. Well then, I expect I will see you in the shop…look forward to it…'

'I have what I need, thank you. But should the occasion arise that requires your services, I will certainly consider it. Good day to you.'

Professor Snape couldn't resist a smirk as he and June set off once more. By the time they reached the end of the road, several of its occupants, Snerd included, were in their fires spreading the word to all their friends.

Business in the town centre was about to pick up for a Sunday.

**XxxOOOxxX**

Severus opened the door of The Three Broomsticks and ushered June in. He looked around. There weren't too many tables left.

'It hasn't been this busy for years,' he sniffed. 'Snerd works fast.'

'Severus, June; come sit with us!' Professor McGonagall called out from the middle of the room before June could reply.

The Deputy Headmistress was having lunch with Professors Sprout, Sinistra and Vector, all of whom quite liked their new colleague. There was something calming about her and very familiar whenever they were around her. They were at odds to explain it, but all were very happy to have her company. All of them wanted to get to know her better.

The noise level dropped a bit as Professor Snape escorted June over to the table. They were being watched, and no less than by the one and only Harry Potter from a discreet corner of the large room. The Potions Master hadn't even noticed him, much to his annoyance.

Even Rosmerta had gone quiet as she watched the two professors make themselves comfortable. It was unnerving – as if everyone were waiting for something to happen. It wasn't like Snape had never come in before. She picked up two menus from behind the bar and tried to look casual as she strolled over.

'Afternoon,' she said crisply.

She couldn't stand Snape. But that had more to do with all of the ranting that Harry had done about him over the years than anything else. Snape had never actually given her a reason to dislike him other than just being who he was. He had always been reasonable enough when he'd come in on his own.

The hostess launched into a recitation of the day's Specials.

'Mmm it all sounds so lovely,' June said with a smile. 'I can't make up my mind…'

'Might I suggest the lamb steak and colcannon mash,' said Severus. 'It's one of the main meals here – and done quite well.'

'Oooh yes, quite smashing,' said Vector as he ordered another platter for himself. 'Lovely mint sauce…'

'Ooo that sounds good,' June sighed.

Severus leaned over and whispered in her ear. She nodded 'yes'.

'The young lady and I will each have the lamb steak with colcannon mash, side salad, two bottles of still water, and a basket of hot bread and chicken noodle soup to start,' Severus said tersely.

Rosmerta had a most peculiar look on her face as she noted the order.

'Anything else?' she asked politely.

Severus looked at June, who gave him a look back.

'It makes more sense to have our meal first and then see how we feel…' said the Potions Master talking only to her. His voice had a slight inflection at the end, as though he were posing a question.

'I agree,' the Sachem said quietly.

Rosmerta and those seated nearest the Hogwarts Professors visibly blanched when he said the words_ 'our'_ and then _'we'_. And for the stranger to be so agreeable with him…it just defied the imagination. All noted that the young woman didn't go out of her way to correct the impression that was being given.

Severus Snape, the Greasy Git of Hogwarts, had a girlfriend.

**XxxOOOxxX**

For someone who usually moaned about being stared at and made a fuss of, Harry wasn't taking too kindly at being ignored for a change. Especially by Snape. The Potions Master still had not acknowledged his presence, but then neither had anyone else. Harry couldn't be seen since he was conveniently sitting behind a bunch of tall potted plants.

He pushed his chair back noisily and moved the plants. A few quick strides and he was standing at the bar.

'Heya Harry! You alright?' Llewellyn asked.

Though the Man-Who-Lived had booked himself a room at the pub, the bartender hadn't seen very much of him. He knew that Harry was shagging Rosmerta again and that the relationship was still very one-sided. They'd had this unhealthy situation for a few years.

Rosmerta had run off crying this morning after yet another bust-up with Harry. She'd wanted Llewellyn's honest opinion, and her brother was never one to mince words. He'd told Rosmerta point-blank the same thing he had more or less told Harry told his face:

'_Don't get me wrong; he's not a bad lad. Not at all. But he's got his issues Ros and you are only going to get hurt all over again. You're a distraction for him right now – just like before. He comes to your bed and then you end up sleeping alone for the rest of the night. When he wants a quick one, you oblige him. You always give him whatever he wants and then spend all your time crying about it because you get nothing. What does that tell you? Nothing good will ever come this; you can't make him love you any more than you can solve his problems for him. All this back and forth isn't good for either of you.'_

'Alright enough. Give me a shot of Firewhiskey,' Harry ordered.

Llewellyn quirked an eyebrow.

'Since when are you hitting the hot sauce?'

'I didn't ask for commentary. Now – my drink if you don't mind!'

'You got it your Lordship.'

Llewellyn put a shot glass down in front of Harry and only put in less a quarter of the amount that it could take.

'What do you call that?!' Harry sniped when he saw how little seemed to have been poured for him.

'We run a respectable business, Harry. You can't handle the hard stuff and I won't have you getting lashed here, and especially not at this hour. You can go to the Hog's Head for that; they don't care about their customers.'

Harry downed his shot and coughed as it burned his throat.

'You just proved my point.' said the bartender. 'Butterbeer?'

'_Fine.' _

But even with Butterbeer Harry had to be careful. One too many and he'd be no better than if he'd had a couple of tall shots of Firewhiskey.

'Harry Potter!' exclaimed Professor McGonagall as she spied him standing at the bar. 'Come on over and say hello!'

Snape snapped his head at hearing that name.

'Damn it…damn it to hell!' he muttered under his breath as he recognised his nemesis.

Fortunately June was the only one who heard it. She leaned over and discreetly placed a hand on his leg.

'What's wrong?' she asked gently.

'Nothing,' he said tersely.

'It doesn't sound like nothing.'

Severus took a deep breath. He was ready to explode.

'I just…_I just don't need this_…not today…not_ any_ day!' he muttered.

'Something is obviously wrong – we can talk about later, ok? When it's just us,' the Sachem whispered.

Severus reached down discreetly and covered her hand with his. It was so good to finally have this sort of understanding in his life.

The Boy-turned-Man Who Lived couldn't resist the opportunity presented to him.

As Harry walked across the main saloon, people offered to buy him drinks or a meal. He was congratulated once again for a job well done in vanquishing the Dark Lord. He was lauded and praised (_'The Saviour of the Wizarding World,' _Artemis Jigger chortled loudly as he pressed a drink onto Harry). He also didn't hesitate to bask in the attention either. A complete contrast to Avalon and to life at Hogwarts.

Harry strolled over to Professor McGonagall's and stood. Knowing that his presence was a severe irritant to the Potions Master gave him more than a little pleasure especially because of his undiluted hatred of the man. He could tolerate Severus Snape's presence as much as it took to make him miserable. Snape was the exact opposite. He hated Potter and just wanted him gone from his presence. He had neither the time nor the patience for silly games.

On Avalon Harry had gotten what he thought he always wanted. Complete anonymity. But after a while he tired of it. Something he hadn't expected. He'd never courted the courtesies and attention extended to him before. But even for him change did not come easily, especially since his life was a lot less interesting in the face of such a different way of life.

He was expected to make it completely on his own merits. Whether he succeeded or failed was entirely up to him. No one would do him any favours or give him special attention because of who he was. He also could not rely on other people to get him through the demands of his coursework. There was no Hermione to copy notes or homework from. Even Ron had taken to working on his own for the most part. In many ways they were leading completely different lives though they were in the same programme and shared a flat.

Avalon was completely unlike what he'd come to know. But he hadn't grown up with it as part of his reality as Ron had so its finer subtleties were lost on him. Avalon was related to the wizarding world but not part of it. It was not a place dominated by the witches and wizards of his wizarding world. It was something altogether different and quite special. However, there were covenants between it and the wizarding world just as there were between the wizarding world and Muggle governments.

The legendary isle was cut off from the trials and tribulations of Voldemort, his Death Eaters and The Boy Who Lived. Harry Potter was just another student from one of the several magical communities that attended the university. It was a co-operative arrangement and privileges were just that; they were to be earned. The Avalonians were free to send down any student who didn't toe the mark and adhere to the guidelines of their community. Harry was treading thin ice with his demeanor and neglectfulness with some of his coursework. But no way was he about to admit that to anyone, least of all himself. He was struggling, more so now than at anytime in his life and it wouldn't take much for everything to fall apart.

_Sometimes he wondered if he were going mad._

'Professors McGonagall, Vector, Sinistra, Sprout; good to see you,' he said smoothly as he pointedly ignored Snape.

The professors glanced around the table surreptitiously as they said their hellos and nodded. Potter's rudeness was unbelievable; even Snape at his worst was never that bad. The Potions Master no doubt resented having to observe basic courtesies, but he still observed them.

Everyone had known that once Potter left Hogwarts and the war was finally over, the kid gloves would be off where Snape was concerned. But to act this way and so publicly – it was very bad form indeed. Still, Severus had brought it on himself with the way he treated everyone. Not everyone was prepared to tolerate his unsociability any more than they had to. Trying to strike a balance on either side was easier said than done.

Harry turned his attention to June, who was most definitely not impressed with such impoliteness. She knew exactly what he was doing.

'I don't believe we have met,' he said as he gave her a penetrating look.

'No, we haven't.'

'I'm Harry Potter; and you are?'

'I am June Woapanachke, Defense Against The Dark Arts Professor at Hogwarts. So - you are the supposed saviour of the wizarding world?'

'Supposed?'

'You did not do it all by yourself, Mr. Potter. There are those that you owe more than a bit of thanks to, not least of which is the man sitting next to me.'

Harry blinked and took a step back. Snape was stunned. Any more such talk from June and they would have to scrape him off the floor. He hadn't spoken a word to her about anything that happened during the last war let alone any part of his life. His colleagues were equally stunned. They had spent so little time with her than none of them had spoken about any of that either.

And they all knew it.

The abilities of the Sachem were coming into play. Potter had set his own trap and was not astute enough to realise it. The professors at least realised what must be happening, no thanks to the Headmaster.

'_Bullshit.'_

'Why is that the truth to you is always bullshit, Mr. Potter?'

'Who the hell do you think you are, coming in here talking to me like that? What do you know – you don't know anything!'

'I know all too well who I am, and sooner or later you will have to face up to your own humanity. A little humility in the process would not go amiss either. You have brought pain and destruction to one too many people. And many sacrificed their lives trying to protect you. I'm not telling you something you don't already know.'

'_You bitch!'_

Harry started to reach across the table. Snape stood up fast, knocking his chair back in the process, and whipped out his wand.

'_You make one more move towards her and I will make you sorry you were ever born,'_ he hissed menacingly as he reached between Harry and June.

'_Once a Death Eater, always a Death Eater; isn't that right Snape!'_ Harry roared to the gasps of the pub.

'_And that is __precisely__ what it took to save you Potter! He risked his life for you time and time again to the detriment of his own! How much longer will you persist in this foolishness?!' _McGonagall exclaimed.

It was most unseemly to be having disagreements in public, but it had been a long time coming.

June looked around the pub which was now heaving with customers. Her words were for them as much as Harry. But her priority was The Boy-turned-Man Who Lived.

'Take a seat, Mr. Potter.'

Severus gave June a look which she returned as she placed a hand on the one of his that was still gripping his wand. Harry looked from one to the other as Vector grabbed a spare chair from another table. The Potions Master took his seat. He was so tense and angry that a muscle pulsated in a cheek. June discreetly stroked his arm under the table and then folded her hands in front of her having pushed her lunch to the side.

'A very small drink for Mr. Potter please,' she asked Rosmerta politely.

Harry still stood glaring at the new DADA Professor.

'Mr. Potter I will not ask you again – please give us the courtesy of taking a seat so that we can have a reasonable discussion.' June said quietly.

'Sit down, Potter! NOW!' McGonagall barked under her breath.

Harry sat down and looked sullenly around the table as Rosmerta handed him another Butterbeer

'Thank you,' June said politely. 'That will be all.'

.

Rosmerta wasn't used to being excused in her own pub. Everyone at the table was silent. She took the strong hint and left.

'It was nothing less than destiny, Mr. Potter. You of all people should understand how destiny works – and how it can be changed by attitudes as much as the choices we make. The prophecy about you changed – because of **you**, not because of Professor Snape. People died because of **you**, not because of him. People have lost their lives and their very souls all because of the arrogance of the great Harry Potter who cannot resist playing the hero no matter how much he protests about it,' June said quietly.

She sat as was the way of a Sachem. The power that emanated from her could not be denied, except by the wizarding world's most prominent celebrity.

'_I don't have to listen to this!' _Harry snapped.

'No, you don't have to listen and you never do. I know more than you want me to know; not my choice I can assure you,' June said evenly. 'Once again you are faced with a choice. And once again it is inevitable that given your attitude it will be the wrong one. You owe this man. You needed him more than you will ever understand and you should thank him for all that he's done for you. The whole of your world owes Severus Snape and more than just a bit of thanks. Only because of the great risk and personal sacrifices he made is your world at peace.

_But it is a fragile peace. It is an illusion. All is not right in your world. Not at all. A slight change in the wind will usher in a calamity the likes of which you have never known. The very existence of this world hangs in the balance. If your Avalon falls; then so to will this and all other magical worlds. Such a calamity will upset the natural order of all things magical or no…_

And I put it to you Harry Potter; if you want to play the hero you can start by saving yourself and your friend, you know of whom I speak. But you must bear in mind that you can do no more by yourself than you were able to in your last war. It will always take more than one person to bring about much needed harmony. You don't have to like Professor Snape – but you can respect him and what he did to keep you alive. What he did for all of your people…'

'Are you finished?'

June sighed.

'I suppose I am.'

Harry stood up quickly and turned to leave.

'Mr. Potter?'

'What now?'

June got up and walked over to him

'You know where I am if you need me. Even if it's just to talk.'

'Why in blazes would I ever want to talk to you?'

June smiled.

'_Lapich Knewell,_ Mr. Potter.'

June went back to their table, put down enough money to cover the cost of their order and a tip, took Severus' hand and they left the pub. They walked a bit and then he pulled her into a small alleyway where they wouldn't be seen. He reached out and stroked the tears away that had begun to fall.

'That was nothing less than destiny also, correct?' he said softly as June sniffed.

'That was just me being me, Sev'rus. I said what needed to be said and I can't help what I know. It's about time someone stood up for you. It just so happens I was the one destined to do it, and now.'

'Merlin's beard,' he whispered. 'No wonder you dreaded Hogsmead.'

'Its not easy living with what I know. It never has been. Sometimes I wish….'

June's voice trailed off and she started to walk away. Severus grabbed her by the arm, but gently.

'Don't turn away from me, not now. Not after all that! Sometimes you wish what?'

'Sometimes I just wish I could be anyone and anything other than who and what I am... Things are so complicated…all I wanted was a quiet lunch and to not cause a ruckus…I knew this was going to happen…and there was nothing I could do change it…no matter what this situation had to happen…it would have regardless…'

'They will just have to get over it. Potter has always been arrogant – he is as arrogant as his father and godfather were. He causes his own problems and it's someone else that has to put things to rights. He's been nothing less than a monumental pain since he arrived at the school, he thinks he knows everything and no one can tell him differently!' Severus said heatedly.

'He really gets to you…doesn't he?' June said softly as she reached up and touched a cheek.

The Potions Master didn't answer.

They both knew that Severus never made it easy for anyone to be good to him. Even with June he still had his moments. And she knew that when the term was underway, his manner towards his students along with his teaching methods would not change.

'You have both pushed each other, Sev'rus. The situation between you was never going to be a good one. I think the Headmaster underestimated how deep your wounds are. Then again – when was the last time he actually sat down and heard _everything_ from you? There has never been a time when you truly opened up to anyone…wizards made you what you are. If they blame you, then they must accept blame themselves.'

The Potions Master opened his mouth as if to speak – but nothing came out. Instead he took a deep breath. He'd wanted to comfort June and now she was comforting him. Severus had never heard his situation summed up quite like that. June told him the truth – but offered him understanding and support.

That was something worth considering, he thought.

'Come. I know someplace else on the far side of town where we can have an even better meal and some peace and quiet,' he said out loud as he took her hand.

They walked for a while in silence. At last they made their way through a small park. There was a small inn at the end of it, their destination.

'Are you mad at me – for saying that to you?' June asked, worried.

'Another time I would have been,' he said without hesitation. 'I would have hexed you into oblivion and not even cared.'

'And why don't you?'

The Potions Master stopped. He knew what he wanted to say, but was frightened to say it. He was too scared to look at her and admit the truth. So he pulled her close and whispered very softly in her ear.

'_Because the last thing I ever want to do is hurt you, my precious Wolf-Child. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me.'_

**XxxOOOxxX**

The Three Broomsticks was a hive of activity late into the night. After her break Rosmerta was so rushed off her feet she didn't have time to think about the events of that lunchtime until after they'd locked up for the night. They'd had to chase customers out, the first time that had happened in a long time.

She had made the mistake of spending her break with Harry (at his insistence). All he'd done was moan about Snape, bitch about the Native American and even about McGonagall, the other professors and now Remus Lupin supposedly not supporting him. Even now late in the evening, it was the same old thing. All Rosmerta had wanted was a hot bath and sleep.

'I've had enough, Harry. All you've done for the rest of the day is sing the same song over and over. Give it a rest. It sounds like she told you one too many truths and you can't handle it!'

Harry sat up in bed.

'What? Now you too?'

'Harry – what planet are you on?! Has it ever occurred to you that maybe, just maybe the Universe is trying to tell you something since the same message keeps coming to you time and time again?!'

Harry shook his head in disbelief and huffed.

'I'm bloody well not having this…!' he hissed as he jumped up and looked around for his pants.

'That's right, run away like you always do! You ran off to South America right after the war, then you came back and didn't get your way with Dumbledore so you ran off to Africa and whatever happened there made you come back. Then you ran away to Avalon and now you are thinking that maybe, just maybe, the old wizarding world isn't so bad after all for famous Mr. Potter. You go to Lupin – and it sounds like he tried to knock some sense into you and you weren't having it. So you run away again and come back here.

And good old Rosmerta – she's so desperate to have you in any way, shape or form because she thinks that – AHA – he just might wake up and realise we are really good together – good old Rosmerta puts up with all kinds of bullshit from you trying to make you happy!

Well this is it, Harry! I have had enough do you hear?! ENOUGH! If you walk out that door – don't you ever – don't you plan on coming back through it EVER again!'

Harry was furious. He ran around like a mad man getting his clothes on. He'd never really bothered to unpack any of his things. Whenever things got too complicated, he wanted an easy out. Rosmerta was just too much of a problem for him to have to deal with. She always had been in his mind.

He didn't say a word. He put on his jacket, grabbed his backpack and strolled out without even looking back.

'NO! WAIT!' Rosmerta cried.

Harry blasted the wards securing her door.

Rosmerta reached out to take hold of him and Harry shoved her back, causing her to fall. She hit the floor hard and banged her head.

Harry was filled with horror at what had just happened.

'I…I'm sorry! I didn't mean it, Ros! Honestly I didn't! I just lost my temper – you just keep on at me and you don't know when to stop!'

Harry went to reach for her and she scurried back across the floor like a cornered mouse.

'Get away from me! DON'T YOU TOUCH ME! You never mean it! Hermione was right – it's never anything to do with you is it?! It's always someone else's fault – always someone else that has to pick up the pieces…you need to get over yourself and quickly. You can only run from yourself for so long!'

'SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT HER!' Harry roared as he stood over her. 'YOU MISERABLE OLD SLAG – YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!'

He looked positively murderous.

Rosmerta looked up at him and wiped away the blood that was running down her face.

'Just get out,' she hissed through clenched teeth. 'Don't come back. I don't ever want to see your face in my pub ever again. Your barred. Now get the hell out!'

Harry turned on his heels and slammed the door hard after him.

Rosmerta burst into tears and lay on the floor. Llewellyn had been so right,

Nothing good would ever come of her liaison with Harry Potter.

**XxxOOOxxX**

Remus sat in bed with a hot cup of tea and the latest issue of Dark Arts Monthly. It was a load of old tosh – but still interesting to read just the same. And it helped make him tired enough to sleep.

WHOOSH!

Green flames crackled in his fireplace.

He frowned. Who would want to see him at this hour? Letters started forming in the fire.

'_Albus Dumbledore'_

'Accepted!' he said as he jumped up and put on a bathrobe.

He ran downstairs into his sitting room to find the Headmaster stepping out of his fireplace.

'_Albus? Is something wrong? Has something happened to June?'_

'No – no, my boy. Just needed to have a chat…about Harry.'

Lupin was visibly relieved and let out a sigh.

'Ahhh, one of _those _chats…'

It was Dumbledore's turn to sigh. As he did so, his eye wandered to the mantelpiece and then around the room. Remus had placed pictures of June. June as a baby, a toddler, growing up and as the adult she now was. There were also pictures of her with her parents and of Remus and Jacinda spanning the duration of the relationship while she lived.

They made their way through the house to the conservatory. There were pictures in these rooms also.

The Headmaster peered at his old friend over his glasses.

'What happened, Remus?'

'It was time, Albus.'


	7. The Day Before The Rest of Their Lives

**Plot, new characters, new magical terms and abilities etc. are my intellectual property. If you want to borrow then please kindly ask. JK Rowling's characters and Wizarding Universe are all uniquely hers. **

_**Authors Notes: I am doing my own thing and am drawing on my own Nanticoke/Lenni-Lenape Native American heritage for this story for inspirational purposes, but am taking a number of liberties here. Some of the dialogue of the Native Americans in this story comes from famous quotes found through many sites on the web as well as my own recollections from various readings.**_

_**Alternate Universe, Fantasy, Drama, Angst. Summary: After the fall of Voldemort many secrets are revealed amidst new beginnings. But nothing is ever as simple as it would seem **__**even for a Native American in the Wizarding World reconnecting with her long-lost father**__. __**Harry Potter once again is The Chosen One and there is a lot more to loose**_. _**SS/OC + RL + HP. No Slash.**_

**Dark Shadows**

**by NativeMoon**

**Chapter 7: The Day Before The Rest of Their Lives**

'_I disagree, Albus,'_ said Remus as he shifted in his seat in Dumbledore's office. 'You of all people know better than anyone about the life I have had to lead. June's life here is filled with promise in spite of the obvious challenges.'

It was the day before the new term started at Hogwarts. He had been thinking about his daughter more and more, and of the challenges which lay ahead for her. Even had he not been her father what she faced were seeming insurmountable obstacles to overcome. But he had no illusions about the difficulties June faced once the truth was out about her parentage.

The best thing he could do was to stay away from her, and give her the chance to have a reasonably happy life in the wizarding world.

'She has asked about you, Remus.'

'She…has?'

'Of course she has – why would she not? After all, she is well aware of your existence now and the truth of what happened all those years ago. I have said it before and it bears repeating: there is so much emptiness within her, Remus – and part of that emptiness only _you_ can fill. You are so close, and yet so far away. She needs you, even though it is not her way to admit to such a thing. She needs her father by her side as she takes the real first step into the rest of her life tomorrow. Please reconsider.'

'I can't do that to her – _I can't condemn her to the life I have had to lead!_'

The Headmaster nodded slowly.

'I understand your concern – but you are making a grave presumption. At the heart of it all you are just afraid of taking these first steps, even though you should be safe in the knowledge that your daughter loves you and bears no ill will. She understands how destiny moved through her life far better than any of us, my friend.'

Lupin sighed and shifted nervously in his seat once more. Professor Dumbledore always was a master at getting to the heart of any matter where he was concerned.

'OK,' he said softly. 'I will do it then…but on one condition.'

'And that is?'

'That no one knows that I am her father.'

Dumbledore sat back in his seat and his eyebrows shot up into his glittering gold and red hat.

'After all you both have suffered being apart from each other – you would force her to deny who she is and you?'

'She wouldn't be denying anything! She is Juniata Woapanachke no thanks to her grandparents – not Rima Lupin as she was originally named and would have been known in this world. No one need know the true origins of her parentage.'

'Don't you think your daughter has a say in all this? She would never deny who she is. She is so very proud of you, Remus!'

'I appreciate your concern Albus – but I would never willingly condemn anyone to the life I have had to lead ostracised and marginalised in our world – in all worlds as a matter-of-fact. I was so happy to have a child – even though I knew there was a chance she would be born with my affliction. June does carry the lycanthropy genes and I do need to talk to her about that. I suppose you have talked to her about it already?'

'She needs to have this discussion with you herself; I have not ventured to say anything to her on the subject.'

That was very true, but Professor Dumbledore did know a lot more than he was letting on. As far as he was concerned it was up to June to discuss her most peculiar situation with her father and then he would do all he could to help the two of them deal with it. And Severus as well, when the time came.

'I just want my baby to have some hope Albus, even though I know that some of what she will face will be very difficult. I want to be there for her – but away from prying eyes and the judgments that would be cast against her should the truth come out.'

'I am afraid that prying eyes are already on her. She already has been judged by many despite my best efforts.'

'Then this will only make things worse…and no doubt some of the usual suspects will do everything in their power to drive her out.'

The usual twinkle in Professor Dumbledore's eyes dimmed considerably.

'That was a long time ago, Remus. He is not entirely the same person and this is my goddaughter we are talking about – an altogether different proposition given all that's happened. You do need to come to an understanding with Severus, all things considered. Harry did make a fair point – _you owe Severus Snape as much as any of us do._'

'What? What are you suggesting? A leopard doesn't change its spots – Snape would do anything for the DADA position and god knows will do when he finds out the truth about June! Why would he be any different with her than me? He hates werewolves, Albus. He always has and always will!'

Remus was once again deliberately sidestepping the issue of his own hand in shaping of the man that was Severus Snape. And the Headmaster wasn't having any of it.

'The truth is never easy, my friend. No more for Severus Snape than it is for any of us including you. But this time – he has much more incentive to learn to see through different eyes. Sooner of later you will have to face all that you _did not do_ back then. That is what lies at the heart of the conflict between yourself and Severus. That; and the fact the Sirius Black tried to use you to kill him. You have never tried to explain the truth of that night to him – is it any wonder he has held his grudge for so long?'

Remus sat quietly and listened as the Headmaster then relayed the results of June's recent quest and the messages from her grandparents. Lupin sank in his seat, a multitude of thoughts racing through his mind.

'But that is nigh on impossible – we have always been taught…' Remus' voice faltered as he had a realisation. 'And Snape – of all people…_Severus Snape_…'

'That is precisely why she is here, Remus. With what I know to be coming we need her and her abilities and spiritual gifts. Without your daughter's help we cannot survive. June and her most remarkable abilities combined with Severus's just might see us through. Would you deny your daughter the only real possibility of love and support she will ever have for whatever time she has left on this earth?'

'So she was right – in what she said to Harry…_there is a new threat to our world!_'

'Not just our world. And this time it is spiritual in origin. June told Severus and I that magic is an element of the spirit which manifests in the material world. This is why we exist alongside Muggles and so can the other magical worlds and yet so-called non-magical people have no real sense of what they have turned their back on in their tendency to look outside themselves for the answers already contained within. I have no doubt what she says is true and until now I did not have the degree of power I wished to teach the truth about what we are and from where this all comes. Magic is uniquely alluring regardless of whatever label you attach to it – Black or White, Dark or Light – magic is magic and can be used in all manner of ways for good or ill. We attach far too much to labels whilst wallowing in ignorance and we pay a high price for it. _There is within all beings some true sense of the spirits that they truly are – there is always a longing for something more than what they understand themselves to be._ That is as true now as it ever was.

June isn't making a mistake.

I wish she was to a degree, but I scried and Firenze confirmed it just before your arrival. I have even consulted the Oracle of Avalon and she too confirms it. The Oracle was immensely grateful for it as she knew something was amiss – but hadn't quite managed to reach such a definitive conclusion. She would like to meet with June as soon as possible. She is well aware of the situation between you and would ask that you be present along with myself, Severus and Minerva. There is something on the horizon and at the centre of it all is young Mr. Potter yet again; and only because he has not yet learned his lessons from Voldemort. This is nothing less than karma in an important sense for lack of a better way of putting it – but its June's word and seems more than appropriate.'

'And there is_ more _you said?'

Dumbledore nodded gravely. The light was well and truly gone from his eyes.

'Severus came to me with June late last night. She was very distressed and in quite a bad way – so tormented was she by the visions sent to her from the Otherworld. We can consider ourselves lucky that Severus was with her when she fell ill. Her life was in danger from the experience and only because of him did she survive it to tell me the tale, though she does not realise it just yet – and Severus asked me himself not to mention to her just how bad her turn really was. From what he has managed to piece together it would seem that she saw the future – the future presently being shaped no thanks to the current situations with Harry and Hermione. It was nothing less than terrifying! Despite that, there is much being hidden from her about her own destiny and the life she is meant to lead, including her life with Severus like it or not. She needs him just as much as she needs you, Remus. Accept it or ignore it to your detriment!'

'It would seem I have no choice. I am a lot of things, but I am not stupid…'

The Headmaster nodded. It was a start, though it was not easy. But he knew Remus well enough to know that the werewolf would rise to the occasion, no matter how painful.

'My goddaughter's relationship with Severus is the least of our concerns. _It would seem that Harry can be turned…and quite easily given his current state of mind. He is damaged, and does not see that he is or that he needs help. _All of the finer details of what will happen is anyone's guess…but once again Harry can make all the difference in the world depending on his insatiable need to be the hero and run from all that has come about through his hands.'

'Harry? How can she be sure? Even June isn't above making a mistake with some of the details, she is only human after all. And Snape…'

'_Standing Bear is incapable of making mistakes,' _said Dumbledore as he peered at the werewolf over his glasses. Only a fool would ignore him at their own peril when he did that. 'And he is _determined_ that Harry will hear what he has to say! Most important, he has complete faith in Severus being able to make a difference once more – not just for the sake of saving our world but in saving your daughter's life! Standing Bear has urged June to allow Severus to assist her in whatever manner he chooses!'

'_Merlin's Beard!'_

Remus held his head in his hands.

'I warned Harry… Albus! I have tried over and over again to get through to him! And Avalon of all places is under threat…I never wanted to believe that old story that one day a grave threat would come from within…so Trelawney managed to make a third prophecy with merit. I guess I should at least give Severus credit enough for not lording it over us all what he has done for all our sakes…'

'Ironically enough, yes she did and so it will be. It will be by Harry's hand though quite innocent – as he always claims he is though he could do much better for himself and everyone else. His stubborn single-mindedness could bring about downfall of all magical worlds. He is out of control, Remus. And his recklessness is a mortal danger to all of us, but your daughter especially. You need to bury the hatchet with Severus; the sooner the better. But only after he has had time…to adjust to the greatest challenge he will ever face…' the Headmaster replied.

'And that is?'

'He's fallen in love, Remus. He and June have fallen in love even though both are terrified of it. Sooner rather than later they will have to face the truth of what they really feel for each other and what each means to the other. With that realisation, certain facets of their lives will have to be faced, especially June's.'

'Oh for god's sake! _Have you any idea what he will do to her when he finds out about me_?! _T__his is my daughter we are talking about_!'

'Yes I do. And again I put it to you that you grossly underestimate him – as we all have done over the years. Is it so bad a proposition, Remus? Y_ou have had love – though nothing about your life was ever easy, you at least have had love._ I am not excusing Severus' manners or his ways. But he has never had any of the things he wanted for himself deep inside where it counts. June is the first person to ever get beyond the irascible face he presents to the world and that has happened for a reason. Would you deny him the blessings you have had even with your affliction? _He is just as afflicted, Remus. Afflicted and conflicted – you simply choose to ignore it as we all have done_.

It is a testament to the remarkable woman you have brought into the world that she sees the good inside him and focuses on that – rather than anything else you feel she ought to consider. You must sort out your differences – we all have to stand together, it is most imperative.'

There was a weary silence as the two men digested all that had been said. After so many magical wars that echoed those of the Muggle world – all the average wizard or witch wanted was peace. But there would always be those that wanted more – those that thrived on chaos and calamities. And when someone as troubled as Harry Potter made the fatal and unfortunate mistake of crossing their path the results would be nothing less than catastrophic.

In this moment both realised that what June had said that day in the Three Broomsticks was very true.

_Peace was nothing but an illusion._

It was even truer now that it had ever been before in any of the magical worlds.

All save Avalon.

And only for the moment, no thanks to the one and only Boy-Turned-Man-Who-Lived.

**XxxOOOxxX**

June yawned and turned over onto her back. She gently wiped the sleep from her eyes and slowly the details of her surroundings came into focus. She was in a bedroom that was not her own. It was dreary with its dingy unfinished stone walls. There was on overwhelming feeling of despair and anguish. She could feel it to her core.

The Sachem looked under the covers. She was dressed in a man's nightshirt – one that had seen better days from the looks of it.

'Good Morning,' came a silky whisper.

June turned on her side once more and found herself facing Severus. He was seated in a chair next to the bed and was still dressed in his clothes from the day before. It was obvious he hadn't had any semblance of sleep.

'Morning,' she replied huskily. 'What happened?'

'You were not well last night. I didn't think it wise to leave you on your own. The Headmaster felt it best that you recovered away from prying eyes and gossiping tongues so I brought you here rather than the infirmary after we spoke to him. I wasn't able to get your password out of you…'

'We did? I was ill?'

'Yes – we did. And yes – you were. Do you not recall?'

June shook her head 'no'. Nothing like this had ever happened to her before and she told him so. Tears welled up and she turned away from him so he wouldn't see her cry.

'_June…' _

The Potions Master threw all caution to the wind and lay down next to her. He pulled her into his arms and held her tightly as she wept.

'It's started, Severus! It's started and there's nothing I can do…the reason why I had to come here! I had hoped somehow things would change…'

'Yes – I rather suppose it has considering all you had to say to us last night…'

Severus told her all that she'd revealed to he and Professor Dumbledore.

'It's not because of you that this conflict is coming. As you said – you are simply an instrument of the Spirit, June. No more, no less. Your life has its own will and purpose as does the rest of ours. I had never quite thought of it in that way, but you are quite right about that.'

'_What's the point of so much sacred knowledge if I can't make a difference in the world?'_

'Who said you can't? Whatever is coming has to happen – whichever way things fall. What is meant to be is what will be. I don't mean to throw your own words at you – but they give us hope. If nothing else I can remind you of them so that perhaps there will be something which sustains you as much as myself and the Headmaster. You are already making a difference; a big difference – surely you realise that.'

'Does anyone else know about last night?'

'Just Minerva. I didn't have all the ingredients to hand that I needed for the healing draught I prepared for you and she was kind enough to bring what I needed from my personal stores and the greenhouses after an alert by the Headmaster. Minerva was the one who prepared you for bed. She is very worried about you – but I have assured her you would make a full recovery from your turn.'

'Thank you – I don't know what I'd do without you…'

'The same can be said for the rest of us where you are concerned. Anyway, you need to rest. This is the last moment of sanity before the term commences. We can talk some more later.'

Severus started to get up and June pulled him back.

'Don't leave me,' she whispered tearfully.

Never before had she looked so frail and lost. And utterly alone.

Severus stood and closed the curtains even though it was a dark and dreary rainy day. He stripped down to his underpants in the dimness of the room and then slid in next to the only person in the world he cared about.

To his surprise he found that June was naked. He quickly pulled off his underpants and tossed them on the floor on top of the nightshirt that June had discarded before he could change his mind about what was happening between them.

'Now go to sleep,' he admonished her gently.

'You honestly expect me to sleep?'

'Yes – I most certainly do…'

'Good…'

Severus chuckled in spite of himself and was rewarded with a faint smile from the woman he most definitely had feelings for – though he did not dare use the 'L' word just yet.

June yawned and then snuggled up against him. The Potions Master pulled her into his arms and within in a few minutes she was fast asleep after wrapping an arm around him and resting her head on his chest.

Though he was undeniably exhausted, Severus found he could not fall asleep right away. This was the first time in his life when he had true intimacy. His only other significant experiences, if they could be called that, had not come without the aid of a bottle of Firewhiskey and a sack of galleons. As far as he had been concerned it was not money that had been well spent. His hands were no substitute for the warmth of a woman – but he wanted more than just sex.

He wanted someone who cared about him and wanted to be with him of their own free will. He wanted love – true love; something that others seemed to have in abundance and which he'd never had until now. Never in a million years would he have thought he'd be with June like this – no matter how much he dreamt of it and longed for it recently.

The Potions Master was almost afraid to fall asleep – afraid that he would wake up to find that this precious moment was just another dream.

'_Mmm, Sev'rus…' _June moaned.

'Yes?' he croaked trying to ignore the fact that he was very aroused.

It sounded like she actually wanted him. But here they were naked as the day they were born so no doubt she wanted him just as much as he wanted her. After all, he had not needed to persuade her to rid herself of his nightshirt. Then again, he supposed that she was desperate to be rid of it – as tattered and gray as it was. It wasn't fit to use as a rag to clean up Hippogriff dung.

'_Mmmmmm.'_

Severus looked down at the women he realised to his horror that he loved. June was fast asleep. She was dreaming about him – and it seemed rather bizarre to him that she not only would, but definitely found whatever it was pleasurable.

There was no turning back now.

The Potions Master began to drift off to sleep. He felt reasonably comforted by the fact that he definitely loved her and would do anything for her.

As far as he was concerned, he was the luckiest man in the world.

**XxxOOOxxX**

'_Harry! Harry – over here!'_

The-Boy-Turned-Man-Who-Lived lurched forward unsteadily.

He said something, but his words were slurred and unintelligible.

'What on earth is wrong with him?' whispered Mrs. Weasley to her husband.

'_He's drunk, Mum,' _Ginny hissed angrily. 'Drunk as a skunk! How many galleons do you want to bet it's because of Rosmerta?'

'It's more than that dear,' her mother replied knowingly. 'He can only run so far – no matter what he thinks he can't run from who he is and the mistakes he's made. He's probably run out of options…'

'Quick – we need to get him home before someone takes too much notice,' said Mr. Weasley quietly. 'Fred, George – he won't kick up a fuss with you two. Think you can manage to get him back to _The Burrow_?'

'No problem Dad,' said Fred.

'Leave it to us…' added George.

'I will make up for your losses somehow – I know this will be one of the best days you will have to earn a fair bit….'

'Don't worry about it – money isn't everything. Harry needs sorting out before someone else gets hurt,' said Fred solemnly.

'Or he gets himself killed,' Ginny added ruefully.

'_Hey Mum! Dad! You will never believe what I just found in Flourish & Blotts! Finally…'_

Ron's voice trailed off as he took in the sight of his twin brothers holding up a very drunk Harry Potter. Harry's best friend couldn't believe that he'd finally sunk so low. It looked like he'd been sick all over himself. He smelt of vomit and urine.

'Great – just great. Another bender!'

'What?' asked his mother incredulously.

'I don't know what to do, Mum. I honestly don't. We lead completely separate lives at Uni…he wont listen to me and everything seems to end up with us fighting…especially whenever I try to talk to him about Hermione. I was waiting to find the right moment to tell you…I applied for my own flat and it's been approved. They are giving me a place in the Palatine District on the far side of the island. _I can't take it anymore…he's making me mental!_'

Mr. Weasley reached over and hugged his troubled son.

They'd had another heartbreaking visit with the young woman they still hoped would be their daughter-in-law the day before. It killed Ron to his core to see his fiancée in such a state. He was desperate to find something or someone that would heal Hermione and he'd gone through was little savings he had trying. He would have thought Harry would be keen to help – but it seemed he didn't want to know. Ron would never abandon or give up on the people he cared about as his best friend had done.

'Right – you think you can manage him with the Floo powder?' asked Mr. Weasley. 'We'll take a portkey…just need to pick up a few more things since we'll have a full house…'

'We'll be alright – see you in few minutes,' replied George as he draped his raincoat over Harry. 'Who needs that new Tapas place anyway? Give me some good home-cooking anytime…'

'A waste of money if you ask me. We can pitch in with the serving…' commented the eldest Weasley son Bill with a nod.

'I am 'appy to 'elp too,' added his Veela fiancée, Fleur Delacour.

Mrs. Weasley gave her family a faint smile. She knew what they meant and it warmed her heart that no matter how bad things were – they always tried to find strength in adversity. They were used to turning negatives into positives, especially where Harry was concerned.

The Weasleys always tried to downplay the obvious: things could be a lot better for all of them had it not been for the wizarding world's biggest celebrity.

**XxxOOOxxX**

'How is he lads?' asked Mr. Weasley once they were all seated with tall mugs of steaming hot tea and a Tapas lunch that his wife and Ginny had whipped up following some recipes from a cookbook Bill and Fleur surprised her with.

There was nothing like a cuppa and good hot meal to wind down.

'He's out of it – I charmed him so he won't wake up till dinnertime…' said George.

'We cleaned him up and put him to bed. Those clothes aren't worth keeping so he will have to make due with some of ours…' added Fred.

'Would serve him right if he were left to stew in his own sick,' mumbled Ginny.

Mrs. Weasley leaned over and patted her on the shoulder.

'I know it's hard, but you have your own life to lead. With his problems you are best kept well out of his…'

She knew her only daughter was still nursing a broken heart. Harry had finally taken notice of her in his sixth year at Hogwarts. Ginny had been so convinced of her formidable feelings for him that she'd given him her virginity. They had been together for almost a year when he dumped her. Like everyone else, she'd been surprised to find out about his 'relationship' with Rosmerta. It seemed he had barely finished with Ginny before he became the Boy Toy of the proprietress. Ginny had had a few dates since then, but nothing serious had ever come of any of them. But her family knew she only dated to keep the peace at home so that no one would say anything about the undeniable love and attraction she still had with Harry.

'So – Ron; what was it you found in Flourish & Blotts?' Ginny asked changing the subject.

'This book that Professor Snape told me about – he said that it's really rare but would be worthwhile to see if we could get a copy. He has some ideas on charmed potions that might help with Hermione's condition.'

'_Snape?' _asked Bill. 'Why do you want to bother with that old Greasy Git for? He doesn't care about anyone except himself!'

'_Professor_ Snape,' chided Mr. Weasley with a frown. 'You're wrong, Bill. We all owe that man and high time you changed your attitude! I won't tolerate any disrespect in my house!'

'He's been very good to me actually,' said Ron tensely. 'I never made it any easier for him than he did for me; and that was down to Harry more than anything else. And no he doesn't care about Hermione as such, I'm not that thick. But he _offered _to help and like it or not – he _is _one of the few left who really is a master of Potions and the Dark Arts. And as much as he hates Charms – he is a lot better than me with them even with my Auror training. He knows his stuff – _seriously_.'

'And he's been doing a lot to try and find a cure,' said George. 'I don't like him either – but he's exactly the sort we need to have on our side. And let's face it – he survived all that business with Voldemort for all those years…nothing to take lightly or ignore…'

'That's the right attitude to take,' said second-eldest Weasley child Charlie, who had flooed in from Romania to have a long break with his family. 'Things are different now – and Hermione needs all the help she can get. Don't let Harry's problems with him get in the way of common sense. You'd be stupid to not let Snape help.'

Just then there was a tapping at the window.

'Hey – speak of the devil; looks like Severus's owl,' said Mr. Weasley. The bird flew in and landed expertly on the table without disturbing their lunch. It was a small very rare Black Owl native to Snowdonia in Wales.

Ron reached over and took off the note attached to its leg. It was addressed to_ Ronald Weasley, The Burrow _and he read it aloud.

'_Mr. Weasley,_

_I have received notification from Flourish & Blotts that they were able to secure the compendium we spoke of during my recent visit. I will be journeying there later today to purchase it._

_I would also like for you to meet someone whom I believe can provide the help we need. I would propose that you meet with her during the first break after term starts. I am well aware that you will be returning to University this evening and therefore your time will be limited until the first of the school breaks as ours will be. _

_Just so that you are aware, she is the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor here at Hogwarts. Despite any suggestions to the contrary she is more than capable and her talents and knowledge are not to be taken lightly. She would welcome the opportunity to meet with you and Miss Granger's parents and will do all that she can to be of service. She will be accompanying me to purchase the tome in question. You are welcome to meet us at Flourish & Blotts at 3:00pm. We can have a discreet chat in a private room at the Leaky Cauldron._

_It will take time, but we believe that Miss Granger can be cured. Her place is with those who care about her, not the wards of St. Mungos._

_Regards,_

_Severus Snape_

_Potions Master & Head of Slytherin House_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry_

'Well – that sounds promising eh son?!' said Mr. Weasley enthusiastically.

'I can't believe it…' Ron sputtered. 'After all this time – Hermione might actually be cured?'

''_Er place eez weez zose 'oo care about 'Er_…pas mal pour un _'Greasy Git',_' said Fleur with a big smile.

Her English was always heavily accented and mixed with her native French when she became excited.

'Nope – not bad at all I agree,' said Bill with a nod before leaning over and giving her a kiss.

'Well – we will have to have a little celebration – Peppermint Imp Tea anyone?' said Mr. Weasley clapping his hands in delight.

'What? No dash of Firewhiskey?' said Fred with a wink.

'There will be none of that here!' shrieked Mrs. Weasley.

'Too right,' said Ron as he scribbled a reply back and tied it to the leg the bird had stretched out.

He tucked several knuts into the money purse attached to its other leg and gave him a couple of Owl Treats.

'We'll have them to dinner,' said Mrs. Weasley. 'I've heard the odd rumour about her; but Dumbledore knows what he's doing to have hired her. I managed to have a word with Minerva in Madame Malkin's shop while Fleur was trying on her Handfasting robes.'

'You've heard what?' asked Ginny quizzically. It amazed her how fast her mother managed to find out all the gossip considering they had been out of the country for most of the summer.

'Well – Dumbledore is unofficially going to recall the Order of the Phoenix for a start.'

'He WHAT?' roared George

'But – You-Know-Who is gone!' said Fred 'Isn't he?!'

'Yes he is, but apparently there are signs that something is coming. The DADA Professor alerted Severus and the Headmaster. They have even consulted _the Oracle of Avalon_…' said Mrs. Weasley with a knowing look.

'_The Oracle?'_ whispered Ron respectfully. _'Bloody hell!'_

Charlie let out a low whistle.

'It's _that _serious then. Dumbledore never even did that during all that business with You-Know-Who…'

'Not even during the First War,' said Mr. Weasley wearily.

Their good mood was yet again short-lived.

'Minerva couldn't go into all the details – wasn't the right place or time.'

'Besides which – you never know who is listening,' said Ginny.

'Well – this new professor must be something because she has already met Harry and set him bang to rights apparently. She told him off about his attitude and the like. Our little celebrity didn't take it too well…happened in the Three Broomsticks. She's Muggle, American – Native American actually. At first it struck me as just plain wrong – but when Minerva explained things it made a lot of sense why the young lady – June I think her name is – why Dumbledore wants her at Hogwarts…'

'No he wouldn't,' said Ginny. 'No one can tell him anything. He doesn't think about anyone – not even himself…'

'Well – he's certainly been given a lot to think about. We'll know more, I expect, when she and Severus come to dinner,' said Mrs. Weasley as she began clearing away the table with Fleur's help.

'Dumbledore and Minerva ought to come too,' said Mr. Weasley thoughtfully.

'Ahh, and don't forget Lupin!' exclaimed Bill. 'After all – _he_ is our most eminent DADA expert. If there anyone who has to be here to deal with this woman it should be him. So Dumbledore's gone and hired a Muggle – _a Native American?_'

'Yes – but apparently she is very expert in the field…'

'How can a Muggle be expert in Defense Against the Dark Arts?' asked Ginny.

'She is a sort of Shaman – I think…that's what Minerva said…'

'Really?' asked Charlie. 'Hmm they are supposed to be really talented when it comes to matters of the spirit and especially with natural magic. I've read some stuff recently – mind-blowing…'

'Oh come on; that's just a load of nonsense,' said Bill. 'The Ministry has always said…'

'For goodness sake – haven't you learned anything,' said Ginny heatedly. 'Since when do you believe everything the Ministry tells you?'

'They keep you ignorant to keep you down – and to maintain their control,' said Mr. Weasley. 'There is nothing wrong with exploring other avenues – no matter how far-fetched they seem…'

'I don't care how crazy it is,' said Ron quietly. 'The Ministry and St. Mungos haven't done anything for Hermione except make things worse. If Professor Snape believes in this lady then that's enough for me. When have you ever known him to be wrong about these things? He has always thought that there was a solution – and he's put a lot of time into research and testing cures for Hermione. I don't have to like him – but I do respect him and what he can do. The same goes for her. I'm not going to dislike her just because Harry does. I've had enough of that!'

'Stick to your guns, Ron,' said Charlie. 'It's Hermione you need to be worried about and not what anyone else thinks.'

'Right – three o'clock it is then,' said Ron as he folded the note and put in his shirt pocket.

'You're going?' asked Bill incredulously. It was all still too much for him to take in.

'You better believe it. Whatever your problems are with him they will just have to be yours,' said Ron as he tucked into the vanilla ice cream his father was serving up.

The only thing that mattered to him was that Hermione recover so that they could get on with their lives together.

**XxxOOOxxX**

June leaned over Severus and looked at the timepiece on his bedside table. It was just past Noon. He was sound asleep and she hadn't dared wake him. But they had something important to attend to, he'd said the day before when he made whatever arrangements that needed to be sorted out.

The Sachem admired the sleeping form of the Potions Master. She found just enough bravery to peek under the covers after lying back down.

'Have mercy!' she whispered.

'I take it you like what you see?'

June shrieked.

'Oh, uh – what?' she sputtered.

Severus chuckled.

'Admit it; you were caught red-handed…'

'I have no idea what you are talking about,' said June as she looked anywhere but in his eyes.

'Mmm hmm; you don't say…'

'I do say – I am totally innocent…'

'I daresay the lady doth protest too much…'

June sneaked a look at the tent that was increasing in size where the sheet covered the most intimate part Severus' body.

'Huh?' she mumbled as she tried hard not to stare.

Severus pulled her closer to him and stroked her face.

'You were dreaming…' he whispered.

'Oh my god!'.

'I assure you Muggle deities had nothing to do with it!'

The Sachem cringed. She hadn't meant to say it.

'You talk in your sleep…' Severus continued in a silky whisper.

He was enjoying this – particularly as he realised that June had never really been completely intimate with a man before. He never would have believed he would end up being anyone's first – let alone hers.

'What…what did I say?'

'You moaned… you moaned and when you said my name, you moaned again…'

Severus leaned over the woman he loved and kissed her before she could say anything. The less they had time to think the better off they would be. June's mouth parted and Severus engaged her tongue in a sensuous dance unlike anything she'd experienced so far with him. This was beyond interest and simple attraction. Everything he felt for and about her was in this moment.

He then rolled over so that she was in the dominant position. June savoured the taste of him, his scent. She relished everything about him. She summoned the courage to let go of her fear and give in to the fact that she loved him. She moved down and kissed and nibbled his neck. She must be doing something right, she thought to herself, because he groaned and ran his hands over her body urging her on.

She moved down more and more, exploring him as she went. At last she reached the part of his body she'd been more than a bit curious about. She looked up into his eyes. He was filled with wanting her and it showed. He wanted her to like being with him; and that showed too. She pleasured him and to her greatest pleasure he responded.

'Don't stop, my love,' he begged hoarsely. 'Oh Merlin please don't stop!'

'Is this alright? Am I ok?' she asked. 'Do you like it with me?'

'W..what? Oh yes – yes!'

June followed some instinct she didn't know she had and did as he wished.

Suddenly Severus tilted her head up gently.

'I want you to Sev'rus…' she whispered as she moved up for another kiss.

He rolled her onto her back moved on top of her.

They had plenty of time…and this was not a moment either wanted to rush…

**XxxOOOxxX**

'_The next stop is Picadilly Circus,'_ came a voice over the speakers on the Underground.

'That's us,' said Severus quietly.

He and June moved towards the rear doors where fewer passengers were standing.

June looked up at him and smiled; a lovely dimpled smile that stoked the fires now raging in his once icy heart. Severus looked at the young woman who was holding onto him. She was serene and glowing. He'd never seen a woman look that way before…and especially because of him.

'_I love you, Sev'rus,' _she whispered in his ear.

The whole of her body ached but she was at peace about what had transpired between them. The Potions Master gave her a smile and then pulled her closer.

'_I love you too – my precious Wolf-Child…' _he whispered before kissing her gently.

To hell with what anyone thought about his public display of affection. Severus Snape, the feared and hated Greasy Git of Hogwarts and the wizarding world at large, was happy.

The Potions Master was loved and worth loving.

This day had been a long time coming.

**XxxOOOxxX**

Snape and June made their way out of the Tube and into the busy streets above. As always, Central London was heaving with people and Muggle transport. This was the Sachem's first visit to London so he pointed out some of the more interesting landmarks. They walked down Shaftsbury Avenue, home of some of the Capital's most famous and respected theatres towards Charing Cross Road. A quick turn left onto the thoroughfare and the Leaky Cauldron was within his sight. Only his, or so he thought.

'_The Leaky Cauldron_ – black front with a sort of porch thingy and tall black and gold doors…' June said quietly. 'It looks like they could do with a good tidy-up and a paint job. That sign is on its last legs…'

'_You can see it?!'_

'Yes – of course I can.'

'But how? Muggles don't have the ability to see anything magical!'

'If they trained and focused their energy then yes they would be able to. Non-Magical people are always tuning into the realm of the spirit. And their rational mind explains it all away so that they never really see and experience it. To them the realm of the spirits is always something other than it really is.'

'You are no mere Muggle, June. We both know that.'

'No, I suppose I'm not. But that _is_ why I am here, Severus…remember?'

The Potions Master nodded. He didn't know why he was so taken aback by this. After all – she had seen Hogsmeade without the necessity of foolish wand-waving or silly incantations. Still, something about this bothered him. For the first time in a long time he was beginning to mull over the concerns he'd had about her when she first arrived.

**XxxOOOxxX**

'Ahhh, here we are,' said the sales clerk as he pulled down Professor Snape's rather heavy book from the 'Special Orders' bookcase in Flourish & Blotts. 'Took us a while but I knew we could get at least one copy…'

June looked around her at the madhouse that was the bookshop. Hogwarts students were swarming about shouting out books from their reading lists. Harried parents were shouting at them to not touch anything and queuing up five deep for the two tills to pay for their purchases. University of Avalon students were shoving everyone out of the way desperate to get whatever they could at what they thought would be a much cheaper price than the University Bookstore.

There were books that screamed, books that took a bite out of you, books that made you fall into a deep sleep were you not careful. The Sachem thought it odd how the wizarding world just couldn't leave well enough alone when it came to magic. They seemed to take great pleasure in doing absurd and dangerous things with it just because they could.

'I will have a look over here if that's alright?' she called out to Severus above the din.

The Potions Master nodded and queued up to pay for his book.

There were some books on a display table at the front of the shop. The theme was 'Dark Arts Defensive Theory'. June was having a look when she was tapped gently on the shoulder.

'Excuse me,' came a deep voice. 'I saw you with Professor Snape; you wouldn't happen to be…June…would you? The new DADA Professor at Hogwarts?'

The Sachem turned around to find herself staring into apprehensive blue eyes.

'Yes – I'm June Woapanachke… You must be Ronald Weasley?' she asked extending a hand.

Ron let out a sigh of relief as he shook her hand. June had put down the book and clasped his hand in both of hers. She looked into his eyes and something about her eased his worries.

'_Everything will be alright Mr. Weasley,' _she said quietly.

'Erm, _Ron_…'

'OK, Ron…everything will be alright…'

Ron's eyes began to well up with tears.

'Thank you;_ thank you so much Miss_…' he croaked as he tried to blink back the tears that had begun to fall.

June leaned forward and put and arm around him. She whispered in his ear as she placed a hand over his heart and then over his solar plexus. Severus watched them from his vantage point as his package was being handed over.

He didn't know why he had almost picked a fight with June; why the old questions were rearing their ugly heads. But in this moment he thought he was just being foolish. She was nothing less than a beacon of hope and he was not about to do anything to ruin it.

**XxxOOOxxX**

June and Ron stood outside waiting for Snape to make his way through the hoards of shoppers inside. She would come back another day when it was less likely to be so crowded.

'Feeling better?' she asked gently.

'_Ahh there you are!'_ shouted Mrs. Weasley as she spotted her son.

'_Mum?! What are you doing here?!' _Ron groaned as he wiped his eyes and took a deep breath.

'I thought you could use some support…'

'It's not like I haven't met the man before, Bloody Hell!'

'Don't worry, Ron. I'm not taking it personally and neither will Sev'rus,' June said with a smile.

Mrs. Weasley's eyebrows shot up not only hearing the DADA Professor say Professor Snape's given name, but also the way in which she said it.

'_Molly! Molly! Thank heavens you are where you said you'd be; it's an absolute madhouse…'_ came Professor McGonagall's voice.

'Reinforcements?' June asked politely just as Severus emerged from the bookshop.

'Remind me to never darken this doorstep again in the week leading up to a new term,' Professor Snape said bitterly. 'I bought a few things I thought you might like on my way out…'

His voice trailed off at the sight of Mrs. Weasley and Professor McGonagall giving each other knowing looks as they took in the sight of him with his girlfriend.

'Not my idea, Professor,' said Ron holding up his hands. 'You know what Mum is like…'

Professor Snape rolled his eyes and scowled as only he could.

'And what _pitiful_ excuse have _you _conjured up?!' he snapped at Professor McGonagall.

'Well I thought that since Molly was coming up and I needed to pick up a few things that perhaps we could meet up and have a spot of High Tea…'

'High Tea?' groaned Ron. He needed that like he needed an extra hole in the head.

'I think I know of a situation for more suitable than the Pink Lady Tearoom and Enchanted Emporium,' sniffed the Potions Master. 'You and those blasted dancing, prancing teddy bears and dolls…!'

Molly and Minerva failed to hide their disappointment as June suppressed a giggle.

They made their way over to a little jazz café tucked away at the top of Diagon Alley.

'Hey…cool;' said Ron as he took in the sounds of Miles Davis coming from the Muggle stereo system the owner had rigged up. 'Much better than that dross in the Tearoom…'

'What was that?' shot his mother.

'Didn't say a word, Mum.'

Severus and June poured over a menu as the others pretended to look at theirs.

'You will get a far better result if you focus your attention on the task at hand rather than concern yourself with my intimate affairs,' the Potions Master huffed defensively.

'You better get used to it, Severus,' said Molly. 'You two are the talk of the town in Hogsmead from what I've heard.'

'Rosmerta is better than the Wizard Wireless Network,' said Ron.

A dark look from Professor Snape prevented him from pursuing that particular line of thought any further.

'Oh heavens – I almost forgot!' exclaimed Molly. 'Be right back! Go on and order for me Minerva – you know what I like!'

'Oh nothing sensible, I hope,' June said to Ron. 'I could go for a stack of buttermilk pancakes and maple syrup myself!'

'Oh – I wouldn't mind; Mum will go spare but I have had enough of behaving myself all day,' Ron replied with a grin.

'We will all blame you for such nefarious influence,' Severus said silkily. 'So three stacks of refilling pancakes it is?'

'Better make that four,' said Professor McGonagall. 'And I will really be decadent and have mine with summer fruits marmalade!'

'Mum will have the same thing – you know what she's like. Talks a lot but she's got her weaknesses. Marmalade and chocolate…'

'I hope not at the same time,' giggled June. 'Be right back – I need the ladies….'

June made her way to customer facilities at the back of the shop.

'She's lovely…' said Ron. 'We had a bit of a chat while we were waiting for you, Professor.'

'I noticed. And I am glad to see that she can help you.'

'You are? Oh, Erm. Yes – yes she can. She's great to talk to…'

'Speaking of chocolate…hello Remus, what brings you here?' asked Minerva as she looked suspiciously at Mrs. Weasley.

'Molly – she said I should stop hibernating and make myself useful.'

'Your mother is about as subtle as a dung bomb,' sniffed Severus.

'Too right!' laughed Ron.

Remus pulled over another chair.

'Have something – on me, Remus,' said Minerva. 'We haven't placed our orders yet.'

'Oh I couldn't possibly….'

Snape gave Lupin a look that was the equivalent of the killing curse.

'You can and you will. I will not sit here with you drooling like some common troll over my food!'

'Encouraging as always, Severus. Right – I will have a stack of pancakes then with Maple syrup.'

'You can place our order then,' said Snape. 'Four orders with the syrup…'

'…and two with the summer fruits marmalade and 6 pots of English Breakfast Tea,' added Minerva eagerly.

Remus excused himself and went over to the counter located near the back of the shop just as June emerged from the Ladies Room. He stopped short as he took in the sight of his only child walking towards him.

'_June?' _he whispered trying not to break down.

June couldn't say anything. Time seemed to stop and she could hardly breathe.

'Daddy,' she finally whispered.

She broke down in tears.

'Daddy, Daddy, _Daddy_!'

The young Sachem launched herself at her father and both clung to each other through their tears. The commotion between them had definitely caught the eye of their companions.

'_What…on…earth…?!'_ whispered Molly incredulously.

'No!' whispered Professor McGonagall. 'Not after all these years…so that's why…_Merlin's Beard_!'

'Wait – you mean that _Remus and Jacinda_…?'

Professor McGonagall lowered her head in a sharp nod 'yes' and peered over her glasses.

'_WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?' _roared Professor Snape as he stood and knocked back his chair.

'Mum – what's up?' asked Ron excitedly. 'Why is June calling Lupin – _Daddy_?!'

'Because he's my father,' June said proudly through her tears as they walked over. 'I was taken away from him by my grandparents, my mother's parents, when I was little more than a toddler…and now I finally have him back! I haven't seen him since then but I have never forgotten him. And not one day goes by when I don't think of him or want to be with him again.'

'_June – NO!'_ Remus said sadly.

'_I won't deny you! I won't! I'm proud of you and proud to be your daughter! I don't care what anyone else in this miserable, godforsaken world thinks! I won't treat you like you're some dirty little secret! I know who I am – and I have NOTHING to be ashamed of. I don't have anything I need to hide or run from!'_

'You…_you_…' Severus whispered in a voice was beyond cold and angry. '_All this time you have been making a fool out of me_…'

'What? Severus, no – I haven't! I wouldn't!' June exclaimed as she reached out to touch him.

'Get your hands off me _werewolf!_' he shouted as he took a step back with a look of revulsion.

'Severus please; don't act like this please…'

'_Just hang on a minute!'_ Ron said angrily to Professor Snape. 'She is the same person that you obviously loved not less than five minutes ago! Do you have any idea how lucky you are to have someone that loves you and care about you?!'

'Is that a fact Weasley? Then you can have her then – let the werewolf make a mockery of you. I am finished with her! As for_** you**_,' he spat at June as he hurtled towards the door, 'Don't look at me, don't talk to me, don't come anywhere near me – I want nothing to do with you outside of staff meetings and necessary appearances at meals in the Great Hall. Don't even_ think_ about pushing your luck with me!'

Professor Snape stormed out of the café leaving a devastated June in his wake.

'What have I done?' she whimpered before collapsing into tears in her father's arms.

'Bill was right – Snape's nothing but an arsehole!' huffed Ron darkly.

'Ronald Weasley…enough!' hissed his mother.

'Come on sweetheart,' she said soothingly as she smoothed June's hair and wiped her cheeks with a handkerchief. 'Let's get you tidied up, eh? We will sort this out, I promise you. Love that's real doesn't just evaporate. Severus is hurt and he is angry. But he does love you – he's just telling himself he shouldn't. It has everything to do with your father. It's not you, please believe me. But I know this if I know nothing else: you are the best thing that ever happened to that man and he knows it still. He will come to his senses. Give it time.'

'I love him, Mrs. Weasley. I love him so much,' June croaked. 'Why do the people I love and need so much always have to leave me?'

Remus looked nothing less than horrified and then devastated at seeing his daughter break down once more. He'd had no real sense of the psychological damage done to his child deep down. First she lost her parents, then her people and all that she knew and now the one person in the world that had ever really loved her had abandoned her.

He knew from Mourning Dove that none of the warriors in the village had wanted claim June despite the less than a handful that had used her – they rejected her because of him; because of what they _thought _she was despite her power and her position.. As a Native American she was cast out and marginalised in the so-called illusionary 'Melting Pot' that was the idealized America. And in this world and the Native Communities June was not entirely accepted because he was both wizard and werewolf and her mother had turned her back on her own people. She'd had no real choices available to her.

'Remus, sort out the food. We'll be right back,' Molly said firmly.

What June needed now was a mother's love and understanding. Mrs. Weasley understood all too well how she had to feel. She'd nursed Ginny through her own set of troubles with Harry and she'd had her own problems growing up before she agreed to an arranged marriage with Arthur Weasley.

'Is everything alright over here?' asked their waiter. 'Did I hear something about werewolves? We don't want any trouble in here – and not with _that_ kind! You need to go elsewhere if that's what you are…'

'Yes it is and no you didn't,' said Ron sharply. 'We placed an order – it doesn't take this long to make some ruddy pancakes…'

'Fuck the bloody pancakes! You don't accept werewolves then you don't accept me!' shouted June. 'What is wrong with you people? THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH US!'

She ran out of the shop with Molly chasing after her.

'You just made a serious mistake,' hissed Ron as he flashed his Junior Auror's badge. 'It is against the law to wilfully discriminate and I can have you before the Ministry. There are witnesses!'

'You're fired!' said the Manager to his employee. 'I'm not losing my shop and good paying customers over your attitude!'

'_Right! Money! Not like it's on the principle itself now, is it?' _Ron hissed.

'Let it go, Ron. Let's get out of here,' said Remus.

Damn Dumbledore and his idealism. All that had happened was exactly what the werewolf feared. Molly should know better than to fill his daughter with false expectations. Despite what Dumbledore had said, Severus had hurt her and there was no way he would ever accept her.

Lupin, Ron and McGonagall left the shop without paying for their order. They caught sight of Molly and June a few doors down. The young Sachem had managed to pull herself together, but looked tired.

'Let's go back to ours, Mum,' said Ron. 'We can all relax and talk there – everyone wants to meet you, June…'

'I was just saying the same thing,' replied Mrs. Weasley.

The little group headed towards the Floo Travel Centre next to the Leaky Cauldron. They made small talk but June was silent. Severus had given her everything that she'd ever wanted for herself and now it was all gone.

**XxxOOOxxX**

Severus sat in the doom and gloom of his sitting room. He couldn't stop fidgeting and began to pace. He was always better at thinking on his feet, thought thinking was the last thing he really wanted. But the thoughts were coming.

Her eyes. His beloved had her father's eyes. And his calmness, strength and gentleness. Lupin had marked her at the moment of conception. June was definitely her father's daughter. No wonder she had seemed so familiar.

The Potions Master tried not to think of her. He did not want to think of her. But every time he closed his eyes, he could see her. He thought back on their interlude before they went to London. Never before had he ever known such bliss. She had bewitched his mind and ensnared his senses from the moment he laid eyes on her.

Flashes of her swam before his eyes. Her smile. Her laughter. She could communicate more with a look or simple touch than even the greatest wizards of the age. Her head thrown back as he thrust inside her. The way she called out for him, wanting more. The feel of her skin. The pleasure she gave him; the pleasure she gave willingly. She had been the first to utter those three little words. _'I Love You'_ – how he had longed to hear those words.

How he longed to hear them again.

Severus' hands shook as he held a glass and bottle of Firewhiskey. His eyes burned with red-hot unshed tears. He tried to pour himself another glassful and splashed it all over himself. He took a drink and it burned his throat. Why was he drinking the stuff when he hated alcohol? Tears started to fall.

'No – no!' he admonished himself.

Still the tears fell.

'Stop it!' he roared as he hurled the glass against the wall. It shattered as his heart seemed to have done when he walked out of the café.

'Junel June!' he cried through his tears. 'I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it!' I didn't mean it!'

The Potions Master collapsed onto the floor and sobbed.

A couple of minutes passed and he felt strong arms lifting him up as he continued to weep.

'I didn't mean it, Headmaster! I didn't mean it! I love her! I need her! Why does everything I touch turn to poison!'

'We will get you through this, my son,' whispered the old wizard tearfully. 'True love cannot be denied – but it does require that you _learn to see through different eyes_…'

Severus looked up at him with bloodshot eyes. His mouth was drawn in a wide 'O'.

'Do you love her, Severus. To the centre of your core do you love her still?'

'I never stopped – it was Lupin I was angry with…and this situation. Not knowing…'

'And you lashed out at the one person in the world who would do nothing except give you her love and support. All that she asks of you is the same in return…'

'Is she a lycanthrope like her father?'

'Does it matter?'

The Potions Master went quiet and sat on his sofa. The same sofa where June had been curled up when she took ill. He could still smell the scent of her essential oils; a scent that was uniquely hers.

'Does it really matter, Severus?' asked the Headmaster as he sat across from him.

Professor Snape shook his head 'no'.

'I want to hear you say it, Severus. You need to hear yourself say it.'

'No,' came the reply in a small voice.

'_Have the strength of your convictions Potions Master,'_ came another voice.

'_Standing Bear,'_ said Dumbledore standing and then bowing low. 'It is a great honour to be blessed with your presence.'

'_Oh shit,' _Severus thought to himself.

'_I know all that you are, Severus Snape, and all that you are not,' _said Standing Bear as he clasped Dumbledore and the Potions Master each on a shoulder. It was his assurance that all was well between them. _'You are more than you and others would believe that you are. You are no different than Harry Potter, running from who you really are. Other men have defined you and it is their judgments that you are burdened with as you try to walk strong.'_

Professor Snape bristled at being compared his former student and thorn in his side. But he knew better than to offer up any semblance of backchat.

'_The Headmaster has posed a question. But I put it to you that you knew in your heart you would always love her even in that moment. Destiny has a way of making us be certain of what we want. In your heart, to the core of what you are – what do you want, Potions Master?'_ _asked the Nanticoke Elder as he took as seat on the floor. _

It was a highly significant move, one that was not lost on either Severus or Professor Dumbledore as the Headmaster also took a seat on the floor.

The Potions Master looked into Standing Bear's eyes as the Elder ordered him to stay where he was on the sofa. This earned him more respect than even he could comprehend.

'I want June,' Severus admitted tearfully. 'I want her back. She is everything to me – and I am so lost without her. What I said had more to do with her father than anything…I let my problems with him take precedence. I was a dunderhead of the highest calibre. I don't deserve her. I hurt her – and that will haunt me for the rest of whatever time we have together in this life and ever-after…'

'_Then you must work hard to regain her trust,' said the Elder with a fearsome gleam in his eyes. 'You must prove yourself worthy of all that you want from her; of all that she has given to you. Especially what she has given to you on this day! Do we understand each other Severus?!'_

The Potions master looked at his superior with wide eyes.

'Yes, of course I do!'

'_We will resolve these matters once-and-for all and they will be left in the past as lessons well and truly learned,'_ _said Standing Bear as he rose. 'Come; there is no time to loose…'_


	8. Troubles

**Plot, new characters, new magical terms and abilities etc. are my intellectual property. If you want to borrow then please kindly ask. JK Rowling's characters and Wizarding Universe are all uniquely hers. **

_**Authors Notes: I am doing my own thing and am drawing on my own Nanticoke/Lenni-Lenape Native American heritage for this story for inspirational purposes, but am taking a number of liberties here. Some of the dialogue of the Native Americans in this story comes from famous quotes found through many sites on the web as well as my own recollections from various readings.**_

_**Alternate Universe, Fantasy, Drama, Angst. Summary: After the fall of Voldemort many secrets are revealed amidst new beginnings. But nothing is ever as simple as it would seem **__**even for a Native American in the Wizarding World reconnecting with her long-lost father**__. __**Harry Potter once again is The Chosen One and there is a lot more to loose**_. _**SS-RL-HP-OC**_

**WARNING: Harry goes beyond mental in this chapter. **

**Dark Shadows**

**by NativeMoon**

**Chapter 8: Troubles**

'_I told you,' _Bill said heatedly. _'The man is a parasite! Leopards don't change their spots!'_

'_William Arnold Weasley I have had enough!' _hissed his mother.

'Molly's right,' Remus said with a sigh. 'Badmouthing him won't get us anywhere and I think we all know better than that. Severus has proven himself over and over again and still nothing is ever good enough. I am not casting blame, not at all. I don't have that right especially when I could have made a difference in his life…'

'Lupin how can you…' began Bill.

Professor McGonagall held up a hand. She had remained quiet long enough watching an obviously distressed June as she lay on the old family sofa with her father holding her tight.

'You will hold your tongue, Mr. Weasley. You are entitled to your opinion, but this is neither the time nor the place to exercise that right!'

'I know Sev'rus is – difficult – but I love him and I am not ashamed or afraid to admit it,' June said in a soft whisper.

The eldest of the Weasley boys went quiet. Like her ex-boyfriend, the Sachem had a way a commanding attention without trying.

'So… Lupin is your father?' asked Ginny even though it was more than obvious. Seeing them together there was no room for doubt. But she just couldn't get her head around it.

Charlie moved a small table by Remus and his daughter and then placed a tray on it with steaming cups of tea and a plate of biscuits. He took a seat on the floor with his back against the sofa and stretched out his long legs in front of him.

'Good on you, Lupin,' he said. If anyone ever deserved some happiness it's been you.'

'I'm a lucky man, Charlie. Not everyone can say they have had true love, but I can. I could say I have regrets – but if June had stayed with us she may not have survived the war. And given the concerns of Albus, Firenze and the Oracle we are very fortunate she is with us now. I just wish the circumstances were different…'

'I'm so sorry, Remus!' Molly said tearfully. 'If only I had known…!'

'You weren't to know Molly. I guess I can consider myself lucky that my secrets have always been my own and the Headmaster's. I argued with Albus as the day is long about all this; I didn't want June to have any more problems than she needed should the truth about her parentage came out. But I suppose you have to question what you really have if even your closest friends and those you love don't know who you really are.'

'Spoken like a true Wise-man,' June said quietly.

'So that's where you get it from,' Ron said with a smile.

Professor McGonagall nodded in agreement.

'So I have heard Ron…' June replied quietly.

It was one of the things revealed to her during that last Vision Quest before she left her people. The room went silent as everyone digested what had been revealed about Remus and June.

'Right – enough about me,' said June as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

Bill came in from the kitchen and handed her a hot mug of tea, even though she had a perfectly good one that Charlie had brought in.

'Thanks Bill,' she said with a wink as she gave his hand a gentle pat.

Bill gave her a smile and then took his seat quietly. Despite her dubious taste in men, he really did like her and didn't want to add to her problems

_**FLASH! **_

'_What the…?'_ roared Bill as he dropped his own cup of tea out of fright.

Standing in the middle of the Weasley sitting room was Professors Dumbledore and Snape and Standing Bear.

'_Grandfather,' _June said quietly. All things considered she shouldn't be surprised that her grandfather wanted to see her. Although this was not exactly the place or time she would have expected to see him. She had expected to be summoned. For him to come and with the Headmaster and Severus, it must be quite serious indeed. 'What brings you here?' she asked respectfully as she stood.

Her grandfather motioned for her to sit down. Mr. Weasley stood and offered his seat to the Nanticoke Elder.

'But, I thought you said your family were all deceased?' asked Molly quizzically.

'_They are, Mrs. Weasley,' said Standing Bear as he accepted the cup of tea Ginny offered him. 'We have all gone home save your Mr. Lupin.'_

It was Ginny's turn to drop her tea.

'Wait – but you're her grandfather…?'

'_Indeed I am,' the Elder said before taking a sip of his tea. He frowned. 'I never did like milk in my tea….you Yengese…'_

_He shook his head ruefully and took his granddaughter's cup of sugary black tea that Bill had brought in. _

'_Ahhh a bit of tea in my sugar never hurt, my Nicantet…'_

June rolled her eyes and smirked. This lightened the mood somewhat. She was still quiet as was Severus. There was no place for him to sit but next to her once Dumbledore and her grandfather had sat down. They avoided looking at each other even though they desperately wanted to. Even if there had been more room he would not have wanted to sit anywhere else but next to her.

'So you're dead then?' asked George incredulously. 'You look pretty good for a ghost…'

His mother cuffed him around the head.

'_Ow! Hey!'_

'Please excuse my son's ignorance,' said Mr. Weasley nervously. 'But surely you understand…this is all rather a bit much to take in…'

'According to the Ministry Educational Decrees this is impossible…' muttered Bill as he scratched his head.

'_I am not a ghost; ghosts do not drink tea. You see me with your own eyes, young Misters Weasley. You hear my voice. Touch me if you like. I can also assure you there is none of your so-called 'Dark Magic' at work here.'_

'I don't think that will be necessary,' said Mrs. Weasley timidly as Fred and George inched surreptitiously towards the Elder. 'WHAT DO YOU TWO THINK YOU ARE DOING?!'

The twins shot back into their seats and tried to look innocent. June failed to suppress a burst of laughter. She winked at Ginny and Fleur and both giggled as they winked back.

'So what brings you here, Grandfather?'

'_Amongst other things your broken heart; and the Potions Masters.'_

'I think it's time we prepared for dinner,' said Charlie as he stood and cleared his throat.

'What? Oh – yes!' said Mrs. Weasley reluctantly. 'All right you lot – time to muck in. You boys can de-gnome the garden and set out the table and chairs and things. Girls – kitchen!'

She started shooing everyone out.

'Arthur! You too! Out!'

'_No,' said Standing Bear. 'As the Elders of this tribe and of the Headmaster's Order of the Phoenix you must stay. We need a Council and your wisdom is just as sacred. Charlie and Ronald Weasley I ask that you also stay.'_

'Oh here we go again,' moaned Ginny. 'I might as well be 12 instead of 20…'

_Standing Bear laughed._

'_Ginevra Weasley – my words for you are for your ears only. If you act like 12 years old then I will pass this way and leave you to it.'_

_The Nanticoke tilted his head down and looked up raising his eyebrows._

'Ooooooo!'

'Be careful what you ask for Ginny, you just might get it,' June said knowingly.

'What are we, chopped liver?' asked Fred.

Mrs. Weasley leaned over and slapped the back of his head.

'What, Mum? What?'

'_Young Mr. Weasley – you too will have your moment. I would suggest that you do not waste your time with your wizarding toys and spells trying to listen to what does not concern you.'_

'_Damn_ – he's good!' George said with a grin.

Already the twin's minds were working on how they could improve their business. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was successful, but with the Elder's help they could go international. He could steer them in the right direction with new merchandise. They'd always wanted to open a branch of the shop on the Continent.

'_I might have a suggestion or two,' Standing Bear said with a crafty gleam in his eye._

'Don't fall for it guys,' June giggled. 'You might as well call it _'Shenanigans_'…'

Her grandfather loved a good prank and had been one of the biggest at pulling them in the tribe. Mourning Dove always complained about her husband's antics, but her husband and granddaughter knew she loved them just as much as they did. He had even sold merchandise at Grey Dove Trading – the Nanticoke General Store and Trading Post under the trade name of 'Shenanigans'. It was an interesting side of the fearsome warrior that never ceased to amaze people when they found out about it.

The Weasley twins were no exception. They rubbed their hands with glee as Standing Bear began to brag just a bit about some of his legendary exploits amongst his people and their competitors.

'_June will have to bring you by the Trading Post…' said Standing Bear proudly._

'You do business in...erm…wherever it is that you are…?' asked Fred incredulously.

'The entire village is there; amongst other things,' said June. 'The realm of the spirit is like any other realm in once sense and then again it is not like _any_ other. _It is the reality_ – and_ this _is the shadow. I can explain later and when the time is right I will show the two of you. I haven't even seen it yet so you will have to wait your turn…'

'Just what we need, another one!' muttered Mrs. Weasley as Ginny stifled a burst of laughter.

'I have an idea,' said June as she stood. 'Where is the backyard?'

'Right here,' said Bill as he led the way.

Everyone trooped out after her with Professor Snape bringing up the rear. The Sachem held up a hand to keep them back and walked out a few yards away from the house. She moved a hand in an almost royal wave. The gnomes all scattered. A few enterprising souls tried to find their way back and instead ended up heading for the nearest Muggle village.

'Now _that's _what I'm talking about!' said Ron admiringly.

June blew into her cupped hands and then threw her hands forward. A large Nanticoke Longhouse appeared where there was once nothing but slightly overgrown grass. The land had been cleared around it and two Nanticoke warriors resplendent in ceremonial regalia stood on either side of the entrance.

There was nothing but silence as the wizards and witches tried to make sense of what they were witnessing. Standing Bear stood proudly. His granddaughter had a tough road ahead of her trying to overcome so much ignorance, but he knew she would rise to the challenge with the support of these people.

But first there were some very important issues which needed to be resolved.

June signaled for her grandfather to come forward. They had a quiet conversation. Those assembled supposed it was quite something, because Standing Bear's eyebrows shot up and they heard him say_ 'Nicantet – are you certain of this?'_ June nodded and her grandfather hugged her.

The Sachem turned around and surveyed the garden. Up popped a long table and chairs and stone barbecue pit. The glass was greener that anyone had ever remembered seeing it. Lush beds of flowers and a vegetable garden appeared adding new life to the surroundings. A final glance and there were plenty of trees, a well, a gazebo with a hammock and a babbling creek.

June was sharing of bit of her homeland with her newfound friends.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sighed. 'Just what we always wanted…'

'Brilliant June,' Charlie said quietly.

'_It is not temporary,' advised Standing Bear. 'Treat it with respect and love and you will be rewarded in abundance.'_

June gave Mrs. Weasley a gentle smile and then turned her attention to the group at large.

'We would ask that all of you process inside.'

'All of us?' asked George.

'I won't say it again, George.'

George grinned and tried to control his excitement.

'Erm, what about Harry?' Fred whispered as he fell in line next to June.

'Let's leave him where he is for the moment. He will find us when the time is right….'

'Will he be alright?'

'I hope so, Fred. For his sake as much as anything else. For my grandfather to come – only a fool of the highest calibre wouldn't consider his actions as much as his words carefully.'

Fred frowned.

'I hate to say it – and don't get me wrong because I don't mean any disrespect or anything – but Harry; well it just seems to me that it will take something really extreme to make him see sense and get his act together. I mean, there is no way I wouldn't take this thing with you and your grandfather seriously – but Harry – I don't know…'

'I know,' June said sadly. 'That's what all this is about and partly why I am here.'

'June?'

'Hmm?'

'For the record I agree with Mum – I think you and Professor Snape will work things out…he stands to loose too much and I think he knows that. We all think your lovely and you are really…'

To Fred's everlasting surprise June gave him a big hug.

'What was that for?' Fred said with a sheepish grin as he went bright red.

'For just being you, Fred.'

'Can you two stop with the love-fest and get a move on?' said Ginny with a grin as she poked her head out of the opening to the wigwam.

June gave her a look and then burst into laughter. It was good to not be taken so seriously all the time. Laughter and light-heartedness were needed in abundance and she said so.

'That's why we like you already – you are one of the most chilled people we ever met,' said Fred as they stood near the entrance.

'There is a time and place for everything. But I was serious – watch it with my grandfather when it comes to those new prank boxes and merchandise you are thinking about…he likes blowing up things. He's blown up the Trading Post I don't know how many times…'

Fred looked at her in awe and then moved forward and stepped into the wigwam.

The only two people left outside were June and Severus.

**XxxOOOxxX**

The Sachem started to move forward when she felt a light touch on her back. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before turning around to face the man she still loved. There was so much pain in her eyes. Snape couldn't find the words to apologise to her for all that he'd put her through.

'Perhaps we should go somewhere a little more private,' he whispered.

June nodded in agreement as he held out his hand. She took it and they went back inside the house to the sitting room.

'It shouldn't take so much effort from your grandfather for me to see sense,' the Potions Master said quietly.

'If that's what it takes so that I don't have to lose you then so be it…'

'Do you mean that June? Even after what I said?'

June shook her head 'yes' as tears began to stream down her face.

Severus pulled her into his arms.

'I'm so sorry,' he whispered as he held her tight. 'Can you ever find it in your heart to forgive me? I don't want you to hate me; I don't want to loose you!'

'I can't change who I am, Sev'rus; I can't help what I am. I know you have problems with my father. But those problems are bringing far too much pain to all of us. They are nothing to do with me...'

'I know.' the Potions Master croaked.

'I carry the lycanthropy genes and I have my own peculiar situation to deal with; I know how you feel about werewolves – I know you despise them just like most others in your world…' June said quietly extricating herself from his arms. 'Maybe I shouldn't love you – but it's like Mrs. Weasley said: _Love that is real doesn't just evaporate into nothing._'

She sat on the sofa once more with her head in her hands. She didn't make a sound, but the Potions Master knew she was crying. Severus stood looking at her with a multitude of thoughts running through his mind. He ran a hand through his hair frustratedly for a few moments.

'Your…'own peculiar situation'?' he asked hesitantly.

'The fits I have, Severus…I don't transform into a werewolf like my father does and its not limited to the full moon – I don't understand why. But I do suffer certain ill effects like the seizures. Sometimes it's a life-or-death struggle. It's a lot for anyone to have to deal with…I just took it for granted that you would be ok with it because of what you are and what you yourself have been put through your whole life. I was stupid – I made a mistake. I shouldn't have assumed anything – me of all people – well, I should know better shouldn't I? I got so caught up in having you like me that common sense went out the window. I know that having feelings for me is not something that came easily to you. Walk away if you want – it's your choice. At least for one wonderful moment – I was finally able to have love…'

'It doesn't matter,' Severus said in a heated rush as he sat down and gathered her in his arms. 'I promise you – it doesn't matter to me…'

He tilted June's face up so he could look into her eyes. Her face was bright red and her brilliant blue eyes were bloodshot from the tears streaming down her face once more.

'I love you, my precious Moony. You are all that matters to me!'

**XxxOOOxxX**

'Wow!' Fred whispered as he took in the scene around him.

There was a circle of fire at the centre of the longhouse and various practical items from the hoops of its frame. Bullrush mats, tools, feathers, several masks, a snapping turtle rattle and a soapstone bear-effigy pipe. A fox-headed staff leaned against what served as a sleeping platform under which blankets, mats and various items of clothing were stored including moccasins. There were cooking pots and birch bark drinking cups, dishes and containers stored under several other similar platforms though they were not in view.

June was now resplendent in Nanticoke ceremonial regalia and took a seat on a woven mat on the floor after taking down the pipe and preparing it with a tobacco and herbal mixture. Everyone took their places quietly as directed by Standing Bear. Severus took his next to the woman he still loved.

'_We must cleanse and purify ourselves to be worthy of this sacred circle and our place amongst the Spirits,' _the Sachem said strongly. She took a succession of puffs and then passed the pipe downwards from her head to her toes with her arms held out from her sides. She puffed again and then levitated it down her back and each arm.

With the exception of Standing Bear, Professor Dumbledore and her father, the others were left gobsmacked.

June stood before her father and repeated the ritual. One by one she went to the each of the Weasleys and offered the pipe. George went for his wand and June eased his hand down and shook her head 'no'. The pipe moved downwards from his head to his toes in front and then in back and finally across each outstretched arm.

'Sacred wisdom can be yours if you are willing to rid yourself of misinformation and are open to a new way of being,' she said quietly.

George nooded his agreement and June moved on. She stood in front of Professor Dumbledore, The Greatest Wizard of the Age, and offered him the pipe. He puffed and then stood quietly as June levitated the pipe as she had done with the Weasleys.

'But surely Dumbledore…' whispered Bill.

'_This isn't about ability,'_ Remus whispered quietly. _'It is about respect and letting go of your ego. Be still and observe.'_

Standing Bear took a good long look at the werewolf as he folded his arms across his chest. After a lengthy silence he nodded his agreement.

At long last, June's father had his seal of approval.

**XxxOOOxxX**

'_The calamity before you is of a scale the likes of which you cannot possibly comprehend,'_ Standing Bear said intensely.

'It's just so…incredible,' Mr. Weasley replied wearily. 'And the only thing that we can be certain of is that it has something to do with Harry,'

'Once again, the fate of our world rests with the great Harry Potter,' Bill spat angrily. 'Just when it seemed things had finally calmed down and we could just get on with our lives – here comes something else!'

'_Bill…'_ his mother began.

'No Molly,' June interrupted. 'Bill is entitled to his feelings and we will not invalidate them. I'm just as angry as he is and if we are all honest, there isn't a person here who doesn't deeply resent having to face what you know is on the horizon. Everyone in this room save my grandfather has tried over and over and over again with him. Psychologically, he needs help and a lot of it. But he doesn't see that he has a problem – he lays blame everywhere but his own two feet.'

'But what can do?' asked Professor McGonagall. 'He won't listen to reason! God knows your father and Albus have tried I don't know how many time. Even Severus – but Potter unfortunately inherited the prejudices of his Godfather and... Well… You see…'

'_The demeanour and methods of the Potions Master over the years only exacerbated situation. He acted as only he could, but it did not elicit the result even he had set as his goal. Prejudices and grudges run deep in this world to the detriment of all,' Standing Bear said._

'So this is my fault?' Snape barked, quite forgetting himself.

'_No, Potions Master! But you have played your part, however unwillingly, to the shell of a man that is no more the Saviour of your world than the ground on which we sit or the air that we breathe.'_

'You breathe?' George asked.

'_I will explain some other time, Mr. George Weasley,' Standing Bear said as he roared with laughter. Addressing Snape he said, 'The path you walk was forged by bullying, abuse and hatred. Your life was not filled with many advantages. You were never allowed to be more than what you are, Severus Snape. Wizards made you what you are and set you on the path which many now condemn you for. But understand this – how different this world would most definitely be had your life been what you had truly wanted for yourself deep inside!'_

The longhouse was filled with silence as everyone tried to come to the conclusion they knew the Nanticoke Elder expected them to arrive at.

'I'm sorry – I just don't understand,' Ron mumbled. This was followed by similar comments from his brothers.

'Without delving into my personal affairs,' Snape said reluctantly. 'My being a Death Eater is what saved our world in the last war. Had I not turned, the Dark Lord would be alive and very much in power. The world of wizards and Muggles alike would be very different and it is highly unlikely that any of us save June would be here now to have this discussion.'

'Harry Potter had his role to play, but it was constantly being re-defined because of his attitude as much as his actions. Severus was a vessel – he was the vessel through which the result you desperately needed could come. No one else could have done it; it **was** his destiny and his alone.' June said as she looked around the meeting space. 'He was able to do things no one else could have done. He was able to observe Lord Voldemort for years. He knew his strengths and his weaknesses because he doesn't have the deficiencies common to the majority of witches and wizards, namely your inability to focus and weakness with logic.'

'You-Know-Who – weak?!' George exclaimed.

'Beneath whatever it was that he turned himself into – the Dark Lord was still a man, And as such he did have weaknesses, just as we all do,' Snape said firmly. 'I probably have my Muggle father to thank for my ability to be so observant – and logical. I was able to focus not only my will to survive, but to also learn as much as I could about him so that I might destroy the Dark Lord – and finally free myself from bondage.'

'You – you're not a Pureblood?' Ginny asked incredulously.

'No, I am not Miss Weasley.'

'And neither was Tom,' Dumbledore added in gravely tones. 'Yes, Ginevra – even Lord Voldemort himself was a Half-Blood. His father was Muggle and his mother a Witch, the same as Severus. Unlike Severus' mother Eileen Price; Merope Gaunt never had any chance to take a proper place in our world. The Gaunt family were the descendents of Salazar Slytherin. Instead of elevating them in status, his legacy destroyed them all.'

'I just don't understand it!' Ron said in shock. 'Everything he stood for, everyone he murdered…'

'Hypocrisy in the extreme,' Snape replied.

'So you admit that you were a hypocrite,' Bill said accusingly.

'I've never denied it, Mr. Weasley; you and others like you have chosen not to listen and I gave up trying to account for myself in the aftermath of the war. You still believe only what you choose to.'

'So – despite what we all believed to be true (and what some of us still want to believe); Severus had to become what he was because it was his destiny. And that destiny is what saved us in the end,' Lupin said quietly.

'_Precisely,' Standing Bear said firmly as he rested his fearsome gaze on Lupin. 'However, this does not excuse certain matters. Such things should be kept private, but I will say only this: given the circumstances the parties concerned need to come to some resolution about matters that have festered for far too long.'_

Lupin nodded. 'Rest assured, it will happen,' he said firmly as Snape murmured his agreement with a heavy sigh.

'So what do we do about Harry?' Mr. Weasley asked worriedly. 'I've heard that he's barred from the Three Broomsticks…'

'Rosmerta's barred him?' Ginny gasped.

'Llewellyn stopped by the shop earlier,' Fred said. 'Harry and Rosmerta have had the mother of all barney's and she kicked him out for good.'

'And this time next week he'll be shagging her again,' his sister replied bitterly.

'Llewellyn doesn't think so,' George added with a shake of his head. 'They were fighting so bad that Ros got hurt somehow and that was the last straw for her. She isn't having him back

'See – I told you! He is out of control!' Ron said angrily. 'That's why I'm moving into my own digs. I've had enough and I don't need my life ruined any more than it already has been!'

'_Is that right, Ron?'! _came a growling voice.

Harry stepped into the longhouse, nearly tripping on his trouser legs. Fred and George were short, but they still had more to their height than he did.

'Well, isn't that a fine how-do-you-do!' the Saviour of the wizarding world hissed.

Harry glared at June and Snape. He might as well been hurling a Killing Curse their way. 'Come to turn everyone against me, have you Snape? I know you seem to revel in that pathetic existence you call a life, but you just cant keep that nose out of my business, can you?'

Severus was wound tighter than a spring, one more word against him and June knew he would pounce. She placed a restraining hand on his shoulder.

'Say what?' Harry laughed. 'The greatest Death Eater Scum that ever graced our world, the one-and-only Severus Snape has to be held back – and by his latest fuck?! Oh this is brilliant, this is! So how much is he paying you, Love? Is she that good Snape? You come to your senses sweetheart and…'

Without warming Ginny jumped up and punched him so hard he nearly fell into the fire they were seated around.

'You cunt!' Harry roared.

'_You watch your fucking mouth, Potter – you just bloody well watch it!' _Charlie said as he pushed Harry hard in the chest, causing him to stumble backwards.

'I don't know what's gotten into you,' Lupin said dangerously. 'But you will apologise – now!'

'Ohh is the big, bad werewolf going to teach me a lesson? When you kick Sirius' arse for all that shit he dragged you into, that might be the day I listen to anything that you have to say! Oh, I forgot – he's dead because you couldn't even be bothered to keep him from falling through the Veil and you kept me from helping him! So just FUCK OFF!'

During Harry's latest tirade Standing Bear had risen quietly and slowly manoeuvred himself into position. He grasped hate-filled Gryffindor from behind in a vice-like gripe.

'Who the fuck do you think you are?' he shouted. A litany of cursing and kicks rained down futilely for the next few minutes. Harry was so out of control that nothing would calm him, not even the terrifying presence Standing Bear.

Dumbledore remained silent after a look from June. They needed to let this play out.

'I can't bear this anymore, I can't!' Mrs. Weasley hollered as she started to cry and then ran outside.

Everyone could hear her bawling loudly as the back door to the kitchen slammed shut.

'Now see what you've done?' Ginny thundered before running out. 'Everything you touch turns to poison! I hate you! I hate you for what you keep putting us through! It's over, do you hear me? It's over!''

'I'm sorry; but I need to see to Molly and Ginny,' Mr. Weasley said to Standing Bear and Dumbledore apologetically.

He turned his attention to Harry, who was now lifted clean off the ground and still kicking out.

'We've loved you and cared for you like one of our own and this is how you repay us? We've all been through enough trying to save you from yourself. You are hell-bent on destroying yourself and anyone who tries to do anything for you. June has done nothing but try and make you see sense. You don't respect yourself, you don't care about your friends and you can't even appreciate the privileged situation that you've always had in our world!'

'_**Privileged**_ – after everything I've been through…?!'

'And how much of it did you put yourself though – eh, Harry? We've all sat by and watched whilst you were given books and clothes and anything you wanted or needed at no cost, long before you'd done anything that might be equating with deserving them. My children have had to go without, but they were no less deserving than you. I could barely feed my family but not once did I ever begrudge you the blessings that came your way – the blessings that still do like the house you were gifted on Taransay. Even in the midst of catastrophe, you are still so ruddy blessed and yet you just refuse to see things for what they are! Stay away from my family! I'll not have them hurt by you anymore! I don't want you in my home until you've come to your senses and have gotten yourself together and can unreservedly apologise and that's my final word on all of this!

'So your inability to master the fine art of birth control is my problem? Don't make me laugh!'

'_You little…!'_ Ron roared as he rushed his former best friend, only to be held back by Bill and Charlie.

Mr. Weasley stormed from the tent. He needed to calm down before he tapped into long-held resentment and anger, especially at the way Ginny had been treated.

'_Hear me now, Harry Potter,' Standing Bear said ominously in a low purr in his ear. 'You have seen horrors that no one should ever have to face even as a child. Everyone here knows this. However, these good people have also seen horrors the likes of which you have no awareness. I will not belittle your experiences because they have affected and changed you profoundly. But understand this also: of all those who have survived the horrors of Voldemort and his supporters, Severus Snape has seen things the likes of which even you cannot fathom. This man you persist in hating is the only one besides my granddaughter who can save you in every sense of the word!_

'**Rubbish!'**

'Enough, Potter! There is no love lost between us – but everything I did so that you would live, that of any of us you would survive the Dark Lord! I know that my methods weren't agreeable to you or your friends, but _**for once try to see through someone else's eyes**_,' Snape said sharply.

This last comment earned the Potions Master a penetrating look from the Nanticoke Elder who loosened his grip on Harry only slightly.

'The weaknesses you had as a Hogwarts student are still very much in evidence! And it is those weaknesses, that will cost all of us in the end!' Snape continued. 'It would not matter if there were not so much at stake. Our whole world and the world you grew up in – everything hangs in the balance and simply because the road you are traveling down and the lessons you ought to have mastered!'

'The only thing you care about is yourself – and Slytherin!' Harry snapped.

He had calmed somewhat and June conjured a chair and directed him into it. She was at least comforted by the fact that Harry stayed seated of his own accord after her grandfather pushed him in it, and so conjured chairs for the rest of them and large table. Harry was seated at one end and her grandfather at the other with Severus and June in the middle but on opposite sides. Bill sat next to the Potions Master and Charlie sat next to the young Sachem on one side and Ron on the other. Ron was sat near to Standing Bear to keep the boiling tensions between he and Harry to a minimum. Lupin finally took a seat next to Bill; Harry would just have to live with being that close to him. Professor McGonagall moved in so that she was between Harry and Lupin. It was past time this discussion be held, but it couldn't have happened without Hogwarts' new DADA professor.

'Slytherin as a House is **still** on the outside looking in, Potter! My students, above all others, are hated and reviled before they even have a change to know who they are and to make choices for themselves. Gryffindors are the exalted and chose ones of all the houses. It has been this way since the dawning of the school and 3,000 years is a long time for such pestilence to be so rampant. You and members of your House have broken many a rule, and oddly enough some infractions have been either completely overlooked or rewarded with positions on house teams and state-of-the-art Quidditch brooms, not to mention house points which enable you to take the House Cup away from those who rightfully earned it. I could go on but _surely_ you see the sense in this.'

'You really are one for holding grudges, aren't you!' Harry laughed incredulously. 'There hasn't been a wizard or witch who turned that wasn't in your House and everyone knows that!'

'Severus makes a valid point, Potter,' McGonagall said guiltily. 'It's of no consequences to victors when they benefit from less-than-honourable behaviour, but Severus is wholly justified and I bear some of the blame for that. For all the times I've chastised you I also turned the other cheek when it benefited our House. It seems like such a small thing to you, but even now there are Slytherins from your year whom have never forgotten; nor have the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. You see – everything at Hogwarts has always come down to the ancient rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin. The four founding partners were supposed to have an equitable arrangement and no thanks to Godric Gryffindor it turned out to be anything but.'

'Just sounds like sour grapes to me!'

'Take Draco Malfoy as an example,' Snape said quietly. 'He was never his father's son; never what Lucius thought a Malfoy should be. Draco spent most of his life trying to gain his father's approval – and his love. He couldn't do anything right by his standards at home and he certainly couldn't at school. His grades were never good enough and neither were his Quidditch results. You guard the memory of your parents without hesitation, you who never knew them. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were not the best of people, nor were they the greatest of parents perhaps, but their son loved them no less than you still adore yours. Even when he was forced to become a Death Eater to atone for the sins of his father in the Dark Lord's eyes, the love Draco Malfoy had for his father never wavered. All of us loved and lost; we have fought for the right to live and for self-determination. We do this because of our humanity, Potter. Draco had his problems – and he lost his life because of them. He died because of his continued denial of the danger he was in and what was really happening around him. He told himself that I was his enemy, that I was jealous of him. He accused me of all manner of things and refused to let me help him, Potter. The Dark Lord got him in the end just as I said he would, but it had everything to do with Draco and his attitude. Those of my students who listened to me and let me guide them as I see fit survived. The ones who went their own way did not.'

'Malfoy was arrogant and reckless just like his father!' Harry spat. 'And Slytherins will do whatever it takes to save their own necks first so…'

'Why is it that on the one hand you can sometimes grudgingly concede this in yourself in your youth,' June asked. 'And yet most other times you refuse to see that you have not changed, Harry. You are bitter, angry and deeply disturbed by everything that you have not given yourself space and time to confront and accept.'

'Look – you don't know me, OK? Now I know you seem to have people tripping all over you like YOU are some kind of Messiah – but I'm not in your fan club!'

'This is not about me, Harry! It's about you – all of this is about you!' June said venomously. 'A day doesn't go by when I don't pray the Great Spirit and ask _"Why me?"! I _didn't ask for this and I don't want it! But guess what – this is my destiny and like or not I have no choice but to deal with it or let myself be destroyed by it! _I have lost everything; everything that ever mattered to me! _I didn't want to leave my home, even though things were quite right. I didn't want to leave my people, even though some of them hated me and tormented me for who I was and what I was for as long as I could remember. And even though I wake up every day filled with pain, I go on! I go because I must! This is the hand that I've been dealt and not entirely bad. I've got a good job now; I've got a wonderful man who loves me and whom I adore. We had a misunderstanding and I'm to blame for that just as much as he is. But I have him – and I wouldn't have if I'd still been running around on the Rez back home. I've got my father again – the best father a girl could have. Well – besides Mr. Weasley and my grandfather. So what if everything isn't exactly a ray of sunshine? Life is what you make of it – and so are people. Severus has only ever tried to do right by you – and far beyond what Dumbledore asked of him. He did it because it was the right thing to do even if he resented it. He's an honorable man who made mistakes like we all do!'

'My mistakes don't involve torture and murder!' Harry roared. 'Oh, but let me guess – now you are going to look through your mind's eye and tell me that bastard never did any of those things, right?! He's as pure as driven snow and not once did he ever do anything on the level of that kind of deviousness.'

Snape got up from the table shakily and walked back to the fire, slowly pacing back and forth.

'I know what he's done. I know what it took to get the Mark and to take his place in the Inner Circle.' June said firmly as she rose. She walked over to the Potions Master. 'I know that the man I love is incapable of such things willingly, especially now,' she said gently as she looked into his troubled black eyes.

'He should have died then if he's so damned honourable!' Harry barked. 'But no – once a Slytherin, always a Slytherin! He only cared about saving his own neck!'

'So do most people, Harry, when their backs are against the wall. It is an indelible peculiarity of human nature to want to live especially when the odds are stacked against it.' Dumbledore said. 'I know you resent me too; just as you do the others. But I really did believe that you had rather a lot to deal with and so didn't want to add to your burdens all those years ago. I acted as I thought I must. I made mistakes with you; mistakes that I cannot undo…'

'…_and those mistakes have enabled you to survive as much as your own and the Potions Master's,' added Standing Bear._

_Harry was silent for a change and so the Elder continued. 'I know you do not believe in Destiny; nor do you accept that such a thing could change. But I put it to you again that regardless of what you believe, you do have a greater destiny and within that some things are meant to be and others aren't. It is no great mystery; it just is what it is, Harry Potter. Life will carry on regardless – but remember this: even inaction is an act itself. A coward will let themselves be carried along even through the most turbulent of storms; but a warrior – a warrior will always steer the canoe.'_

'And what if it seems completely pointless?' Harry asked gruffly.

'_Even if going home is inevitable, he can sing his last song with strength knowing did the best he could under the circumstances.'_

'What are you on about?'

June explained in the simplest of terms who her grandfather was and how it was that he was here. Harry made the usual comments about what the Ministry taught and yet again June cleared up the misinformation. The Auror-In-Training sighed and ran a hand wearily through his head. He was beginning to come down and needed a pick-me-up. This was all a bit too much.

'That's not what you need, Potter,' Snape said gravely. 'Self-medicating doesn't take your problems away.'

Harry said nothing as he rose and walked towards the flap.

'_I'm not like you!'_ he said to Snape with a penetrating look.

'I am who I am, Potter; and so are you. I don't hold who you are against you. My problem with you now is the same as it's ever been: you need to take these matters far more seriously than you are wont to do. There are things that have come to pass which ought not to have been and things that will come to pass that most definitely do not need to!'

'That's the pot calling the kettle black!'

'Ah – but I made my mistakes just the once, Potter. And unlike you I have not caused a Karmic disturbance. The harm I have done is quite narrow in focus, and has mainly affected myself.'

'Back to that are we? Something's blowing in the wind and it's all my fault…!'

'_Why else would I come, Harry Potter?' asked Standing Bear._

'I'm too tired to care right now…' Harry replied as he stepped through the entrance and started running.

The others ran after him but it was too late. Just as he jumped over a hedge there was a loud _CRACK!_.

Harry was gone, and there was this undeniable feeling that nothing had really been resolved.

'What do we do now?' Ron asked dejectedly.

'We carry on, as best you can,' Snape answered tensely. 'There is still the matter of your fiancée, Mr. Weasley.


End file.
